It hurts A Gaara Love Story Deep inside
by CryingSouls
Summary: A girl named Kilaru that appears in Konoha village. Strangely, she already has a Sand Village hitai-ate. Later, we learn that she can hear people's thoughts. She has a dark secret she hides.. What is it that she won't tell? This story also involves Gaara.
1. Intro

**: It hurts... : A Gaara Love Story : Deep inside.. : Intro :**

_  
"Onee-chan! Get up! It's time for breakfast!"  
"mumble Haii..." You answered as he called you. You were in your pyjama as you ran downstairs to eat.  
"Here you go, sweetie. ", said your mom as she handed you a plate filled with eggs, toasts and sausages, and a glass of orange juice.  
"Thank you very much, mama! " you said as your mouth was full of food.  
"Ahh! Onee-chan! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's gross!"  
"Haaaiii… mumble sorry…", you said and continued to devour what was left on the plate.  
"Thanks mama! This was deeeliciiious!!", you said as your mother gave you a smile._

You then headed outside to meet the newcomers, since you heard some people moved in. You saw a little girl on a swing and you already knew she wasn't from your village. Her gaze met yours as you grinned at her and she returned it. You then started to go there every day, just to see her. But one day, it was different. She came to talk to you and you became really good friends.  
"Hi! My name is Lora! Nice to meet you! "  
"Konnichiwa, my name is Kilaru! (pronounced Kill-ah-ru) Are you new here?"  
"Yeah.. My family and I moved in a while ago…  
"I'm happy!! " You said cheerfully.  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Because I made a friend!"  
"Oh.. then I'm happy too! Let's be friends forever!"  
"Yeees!! That would be soo great!!", My.. first friend... you smiled.  
"I'm glad you came in my life!"  
"Me too! …Oh, sorry Kilaru! My parents are calling me.. I have to go eat.. Ja ne!!"  
"See you later Lora! ...my friend...", you frowned as you mumbled the last part. "Friend, huh? Sounds great.."  
The days went by and the weather grew colder as autumn came in. You woke up by yourself, this time, and you went downstairs to meet your family. But something was different. You could feel it. The air seemed cold. And then..  
"So, Hiro, how are you doing at the academy?"  
"I'm doing just fine, otousa."  
"That's great, my son. I am proud of you."  
And me… what about me?? Does he not care?! All he cares about is his "dear" son! He never wanted a girl… He never wanted me. you thought as you frowned but quickly turned it into a grin.  
"I'm so happy for you, onii-chan!"  
"Thanks Kilaru. So, how is your training going?" Huh? You thought but said "Just fine, brother!… just.. fine.. ", you mumbled. Your father stayed silent.  
But your mom, well, she simply said "I am sure you can be a great ninja! I believe you can." I really do..  
"Arigato, okasa!", I needed to hear these words..  
But one day, things changed dramatically. Your father was having a conversation with your mom. But, not the everyday talking, it was something more intense.  
"I AM SICK OF YOU! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!!" your father screamed.  
"WELL SORRY, BUT, IF YOU'RE SO SICK OF ME, YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE!! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD DIE! Between the two of us, we know who has a chance to survive.."  
No.. mom…. dad… stop it.. STOP.IT... you thought.  
"STOP IT DARNIT! NEITHER OF YOU DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!", you shouted angrily. You clamped you're mouth as you realised what you had said. But, instead of apologising, you just went up to your room and ignored them the rest of the day.


	2. Introduce yourselves!

**: It hurts... : A Gaara Love Story : Deep inside.. : Chapter one :**

: In the morning :

_"I AM SICK OF YOU! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!!" you heard a scream.  
"WELL SORRY, BUT, IF YOU'RE SO SICK OF ME, YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE!! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!"  
YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD DIE! Between the two of us, we know who has a chance to survive..", a man retorted.  
No.. mom…. dad… stop it.. STOP.IT...!! You heard a little girl with red hair and green eyes cry.. She looked about 4 years old.  
"STOP IT!! NEITHER OF YOU DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!", she shouted angrily. Before she realized it, her words left her mouth in a blast._

You woke up, feeling your head a little dizzy from the nightmare and your heart full of pain.. You were sweating. You then got up and dressed up. You wore a dark bra-like shirt with an orange net-like t-shirt over it, brown shorts with red and green stripes, black sandals (like ninjas, of course), your weapon couch was clutching at the back of your waist and your silver necklace you bought a long time ago. It was a cross-shaped necklace that had jewels and small carvings on it. You put your red hair up and you looked at the girl in the mirror. She looked about 14 years old. Pathetic loser... you thought as you looked in her glowing green eyes. You went downstairs and made yourself breakfast.  
After you ate, you went outside for a walk. As you reached your usual swing, you saw someone was already there. It was a boy about your age with spiky yellow hair and orange clothing. He had some kind of whiskers, you thought, but didn't mind.  
You reached him as you heard whispers.  
/There he is/It's him!/ Stay away from him!/ He's not human! He's a monster!/  
"Hey there. ", you greeted him.  
His gaze went up to meet yours. His eyes were hollow. But then, they suddenly became bright as he answered  
"Hey there! What's your name?"  
"My name? Well, it doesn't really matter for now. I'll tell you later. What is yours?"  
"Mine?", he asked, blinking.  
"Well, yeah, who else?", you answered back.  
"My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!", he said. You simply answered..  
"So now, let's get to know ourselves so we can become friends!, you cheered.  
"Yeah well, I'd need your name so we can really be friends!", he exclaimed.  
"Aww... okay then." You said as you grinned, and then walked away. You stopped. You turned your head around, your green eyes meeting his blue eyes."My name is ..."  
You headed for the forest, to your training spot. But, once again, someone was there. It was a raven-haired boy, with coal black eyes. A shuriken was sent flying at you, or should I say, where you were. He turned around as he saw you grinning and then saying..  
"Heh, you missed. What a bad aim, don't you think?", you mocked.  
"Who are you?", he asked, while glaring at you.  
"Awww.. You know, it's not polite to ask someone's name without telling yours before!"  
"... My name is Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke."  
"Oh! So you're that emo boy I've heard about so much! The one whose brother killed the whole clan! Wow, what a surprise. I never thought I'd meet you here and this soon, huh? But I have to say, I'm pretty shocked.. I'd never thought that THE Uchiha would be this weak...", you said.  
You chuckled as you heard him growl. "Well, see ya around, Uchiha."  
"Wait!", he said.  
"What?" you asked as you turned around.  
"What's YOUR name?"  
"Why should I tell you?", you spat out.  
"It's not polite."  
"Who told you I was?", you snapped at him.  
He growled and was about to reply when you decided you had to go.  
"See ya, looser!", you said.  
He glared daggers at you. Hmph, he hates me now. I know it. Haha, I'm so scared! Ahh..! Well, whatever, gotta go eat.. You told yourself as you headed back. You fell asleep really fast, as usual. But this time, you did not dream. Nor did you know what was coming your way…  
Morning came, but unfortunately for you, you woke up late. And-- it was the first day you had to go to the academy… You were a very unlucky person… Well, you ate fast and made your bento and rushed to the academy! You got there… 20 minutes late. So, you got in class, and as you did, every pair of eyes landed on you.  
"Well, class, this is Kilaru Lumazaru. She will be your new classmate. Everyone, let's greet her. ", the teacher said. His name was Iruka.  
"Welcome in our class, Kilaru.", they said.  
You couldn't help but smile at this, though you did not think they were enthusiastic about a new student… You looked around and saw a seat next to Naruto and a girl with plain purple-ish eyes... She was always looking at Naruto and blushing all the time.. Heh, 'love is in the air, lalalalalalalala!' Haha! You thought as you grinned and sat down next to Naruto, your new friend... Iruka suddenly spoke up.  
"Killaru, you have some luck to have come at this moment, because today we'll be handing out ninja headbands to those who have the potential to become a shinobi. I will call out your names and you will come with me in this room."  
"Heeeh..? This is gonna be easier than I thought.. " You said as you licked your lips.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, come with me. ", Iruka called.  
He went off. And came back.. with a headband, of course. Then it was Sakura, a Sasuke fan girl, and then it was your turn!  
"Finally!" you cried out. You went in. There was Iruka and.. a jounin with white hair and his headband was covering his left eye.. Sugoi.. I can feel it.. he is strong. Wait.. is that... Yup, that's him alright.. You thought as you smirked.  
"All you have to do is 3 clones or yourself.", Iruka spoke up.  
"What?! Wow, that's so easy! "  
So you formed quickly a handsign and made 6 Shadow Clones of yourself. "Impressive.", Iruka stated.  
"Thanks..",you mumbled.  
"Hatake Kakashi... I've heard rumors about you, but now I can finally see you in person..! Glad to meet you, I'm Kilaru Lumazaru.", you smirked.  
"Huh? So you're Kilaru? Wow, it's nice to meet you too. We shall meet again."  
You just smiled and walked out the door. Where should I put this headband.. huh?, you thought and decided to put it on your head, unlike SOME people... You went back to your seat as Naruto walked in. But he walked out.. without a headband. He looked disappointed at himself. You didn't like it to see Naruto in such a mood. So you.. Well, you decided you could give your headband away... It didn't matter to you. You didn't really care either, 'cause you already had a headband.. but from Sunakagure (the Sand Village). So.. you gave him yours. His eyes widened as he saw you handing it to him.  
"Keep it. I don't need this."  
"B-b-but…"  
"As I said, just keep it.. I have another one. ", you reassured him.  
"Huh? B-but… how come?", he questioned.  
"I've already passed the exams before.. buuuut.. let's say it's… different than here… You better not know.. Still, I got another headband so take it."  
"Huuh.. okay. Thanks..", he said as he gave me a grin.  
You returned it and went back home, as you always do. The next morning, you went back at the academy but decided that this time, you didn't hide your hite-ate from Sunakagure and put it like a belt. Iruka called out the teams. ...  
"whisper Hey Kilaru!"  
You recognized that voice. It was Naruto's.  
"Here's your headband. I have my own now! ", he said happily.  
"Heh?! Cool! And thanks!"  
"Since there is a new student, there will be a 4 cell-man team. All other teams will be 3 man-cells." Iruka mentioned to you.  
"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruna Sakura..." Hahaha! Sakura's face is just too priceless… if only I had a camera! xD And Naruto's so happy! He must like her… Poor Hinata.. You smiled.  
"Uchiha Sasuke,..."  
Now it was Naruto's face that was priceless, for he was depressed and Sakura jumped out of her seat.  
"And… Lumazaru Kilaru.", he finished.  
I could swear my face was like this 00;; because I was with Uchiha and Sakura, but like this 8D because I was with Naruto. But I just muttered..  
"Wow, great. 2 morons and a great person."  
What a coincidence, Naruto is that great person. You thought he was great because he was ready to do anything in order to fulfill his dream; To become hokage. Everyone else don't think he can achieve his dream, but I believe he can. But seriously, I don't know why all the girls are after Uchiha.. He's only a brat. (sorry no offence.. I like Sasuke-kun but not as much as Gaara and "you" don't like people like Sasuke lol.. In my story! )  
Iruka continued on with the teams. Hinata was with Kiba (AKA dog boy) and Shino (AKA bug boy).  
Nara Shikamaru, a pretty lame guy, was stuck with yet another Uchiha fangirl.. Ino. And they were teamed up with Choji. He eats all the time and he seems to get along pretty well with Shikamaru.  
Your teacher happened to be… Hatake Kakashi, the guy with grey hair and the headband over the eye.. Remember?  
And Naruto pulled a prank on him because he was about 2 hours late. The worst was that… he fell for it. The eraser that Naruto put on the door actually hit the sensei's head.  
Wow! You laughed so hard at that moment… so did Naruto. Heh. Well.. after that, he DID say "My first impression of you guys is... I hate you."  
And the next thing I knew is that I was here, on this rooftop.  
"So, we will learn about each other. Tell us about yourselves."  
"Eum, like what sensei?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, your goals, your likes, your dislikes, your dream and such." He.. said.  
"Hoi sensei!" Naruto said. "Why don't YOU start to show us what to do?"  
"Ehhh.. Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My goals are... I don't feel like telling. My likes and my dislikes.. are not important. My dream for the future.. I don't have one."  
"Well... that was entertaining.." You said.  
"You." Kakashi pointed towards Naruto.  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My goal is becoming the strongest ninja! What I like is ramen (or instant noodles too). What I don't like is the 3 minutes you have to wait to eat ramen. My dream for the future is becoming the greatest Hokage ever! That way, the villagers will acknowledge me and respect me!!"  
So.. rejection changed him like this.. What an interessing kid.. And I guess it's better like this than the opposite.. Kakashi thought.  
He nodded, then pointed to Sakura.  
"My name is Haruna Sakura. My goal is... blushes" And she glanced at Uchiha, who didn't seem to listen, nor care. "My likes …blushes" Uchiha.. "And my dreams for the future… giggle+blush" and.. AGAIN..  
"Ok, interesting.. and your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.  
"NARUTO!!" She eagerly screamed. Aww.. Poor Naruto! He looks so depressed now!  
Kakashi-sensei then pointed to Uchiha.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Oh no.. he looks so heartless like that.. --;  
"My goals.. I don't feel like telling.." HAHA! Kakashi No2! "I don't particularly like or dislike anything... My dream.. Is not a dream because it will become true. I will kill a certain person..."  
Kakashi-sensei then looked at me.  
"Hmm?... OH! Oh yeah, gomen!.. My name is Kilaru Lumazaru. My goal is making Naruto Hokage! My likes.. I like apples, food, sleep, training, rain, and Naruto! What, or whom I dislike is Uchiha, an avenger full of coldness and an emo. My dream is... To prove many things, which.. I don't think you wish to know. But I swear, I will prove them no matter what! ... I wanna say more, sensei! Can I say what I believe will happen sooner or later in my life?"  
"Eum... Yeah, sure."  
"Okay! I belive that, sooner or later, I will find... I.. will find.."  
"You will...?" Uchiha asked looking slightly interested at my hesitation. "Hurry and say it. You proposed it so spit it out."  
"Okay, okay! Wakatta! I will definitely find my clan's assassins." I declared, looking at the sky.  
Uchiha looked at me, wide-eyed.Sh-she? Her... too? She— I never knew  
"What?" I asked him. It's because you never tried to know, Uchiha.

Hehe.. We're meeting up tomorrow in the forest… bah, I think he said at 6 Well, it doesn't matter since I don't sleep much.. Sometimes I don't even sleep so.. Bah. That isn't a problem. But… he said not to eat or we'd throw up.. I don't think I will throw up.. Right?.. Aww.. I'm not someone who obeys others so.. Man, I don't care I'll be eating anyways.., you thought. Now, on to sleep.


	3. Pass or fail? Academy or Ninja?

**: It hurts... : A Gaara Love Story : Deep inside.. :Chapter two:  
**

_You went to sleep last time, Remember?_

You woke up at 4am, thus having a total of 6 hours of sleep, since you went to bed at 10PM. You made yourself pancakes with maple syrup and berries and a glass of milk and ate it all. You made yourself a bento and brought some extra weapons, just in case. You ran off to train a little before the "Survival Training". You finished training early, so you went over to at the meeting place. Of course, you were the first one there… but, about 30 minutes after, Uchiha arrived. HA! I saw that look in his eyes when he saw I was there. His eyes were saying "What the..?? When did she wake up??" Aaaww.. Why don't I have a camera when I REALLY need one?! ;-;. pouts.. An hour or so later, Sakura came, and 5 minutes after, Naruto butts in saying:  
"What?! He still isn't there!? Maaan.."  
You nodded silently. You suddenly felt the need to draw. Reaaaaaally. So you went up the tree and sat upside down a branch and started to sketch. You were drawing the sunrise… but of course, you saw it upside down, and you just drew what you saw.. Baahh.. I'll just turn it around.. that's all... You told yourself. Everything was silent, Uchiha was staring into the horizon with a death glare.. Wait, what?.. sigh Avengers... they never learn.. shrugs , when, suddenly.. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!", Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time.  
Then you felt a presence behind you.. but pretended you didn't so they wouldn't think you're too good. You were good at acting. You lived your life up until now, acting and pretending that your lies are true. Lying is easy for you. It's an art you managed to master. Then, he touched your shoulder and you lost your concentration and started to fall. He caught you and said "Humph. Pathetic."  
Though you knew he did not know how to climb trees using chakra only. You smirked and jumped off his arms and fell down. Everyone's eyes were popping out of their head (except for Kakashi..) as you landed on your two feet, just like a cat.  
"Sugoi desu ne!, Kilaru! You're a real neko, you know??" Naruto gasped.  
"Yeah, I know. I was told dozens of times. Now let's go. Since Kakashi-sensei is here, could we have an explanation now?"  
"cough Umm yes. So here I go.", sensei replied.  
He showed you 3 bells.  
"The point is that you must get these bells from me. If a--", Kakashi explained, but got cut off.  
"But sensei, there are only 3 of them and we are 4!", Sakura stated.  
As she said that, you saw your team-mates tense. I can see that they REALLY don't wanna go back there, huh?  
"Oh, so you figured that out on your own? Wow, congratulations, smart head.", you mocked.  
"Aargh! Shut up Kilaru!", she barked.  
Kakashi sweatdropped. "Exactly. This means one of you will have to go back to the academy. And those who won't have a bell will be tied to these polls..." He stopped, trying to be dramatic. "..And watch me as I eat my bento.."  
"WHAT!?", they shouted at once.  
You heard their stomach grumble. …So THAT's why he told us not to eat!  
You only nodded your head. Heh. I'm happy I don't listen to others!  
"But Kakashi-sensei, what was the test Iruka made us do, then??"  
Kakashi chuckled.  
"That test was nothing. It only showed who had the potential to become genin, not meaning they will ABSOLUTELY become one. Understood?"  
"Haiiii! (Yes)", you all answered.  
yawn Aww.. this is boring  
"Can we start now, sensei? 'Cause I'm a little bored right now… you see? ", you said as you smirked. Since he is a Jounin, we shouldn't underestimate him. Maybe we could….  
"When I say GO...", he started..  
"AAAAHH!", Naruto cut him off and charged at him, but Kakashi appeared behind him and said--  
"I didn't say "GO" yet. But at least, you had the intention of killing me. I'm starting to like you guys….—On my mark --GO!"  
Everyone scattered around except for Naruto, who stayed in the clear area. He started battling our sensei, but we could see that he was not going to get a bell like that. Maybe we could... you continued. TEAM UP! You thought as you saw Naruto and Kakashi fighting. Naruto was getting beaten up. You went looking for the Uchiha boy and quickly saw him.  
"Hey emo kid, listen."  
He growled. What's with her all of a sudden!?  
"What do you want?", he hissed agrily.  
"We can't do this unless we team up!", you stated.  
"I need no one's help. I can do this alone."  
Yeah RIGHT!? Grrr… Okay, calm down Kilaru.. There are still others..  
Uchiha soon fought sensei and got beaten up pretty badly. His body was buried in the ground, only letting his head free. Haha! Poor teme.. P Good for him. You walked next to him.  
"Hey you.", he said.  
"My name is not you."  
"Hey, Kilaru.", he corrected.  
"Uhh? Yes, what?"  
"Help me get out of this hole. "  
"Why should I?"  
"Please?", he mumbled.  
"What?? I couldn't hear!!", you screamed.  
"Would you PLEASE get me out of here, Kilaru?", he gently asked.  
"Hai haii.", you said as you got him out. "There you go."  
"Arigato...", he mumbled.  
Did I just hear Uchiha "Thanks" ?!... Nah, must have been my imagination.  
Then, you heard Sakura scream and went to search for her. You saw her and went next to her. I don't know why she screamed but whatever. Let's try with her.  
"Hey Sakura, maybe we shou--"  
"Kilaru! Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him!", she shouted.  
"Haaii... Just a minute ago I--"  
"Thanks! ", she said as she went somewhere else.  
Grr.. no use.. Let's try Naruto then. You ran around for about 1 minute and finally found him. He was in a net. You sweatdropped. You reached him and knelt by his side.  
"Hey Naruto..."  
"Um, hey Kilaru!, he grinned. Could you please get me out of this net?"  
"HAII!, you screamed happily."  
You cut off the net and he fell to the ground.  
"Ite ite ite!! That hurts!"  
"Gomen gomen!", you apologized.  
"Naaah.. It's okay.. I guess..", he said.  
"Hey Naruto, listen, I've got a plan."  
"Huh? Eum.. Alright.." He whispered. "What is it??"  
"Okay, so here it goes. We will …", you smirked.  
"Okay, I got it! You can count on me! Believe it!"  
Uchiha tried his chance, just as you predicted, and got beaten up as well.  
I planned this all. I knew this would happen. And we'll use this at our advantage! All we have to do is get prepared and we'll do this! Believe it! you thought as you waited for the right moment to strike. This means that he needs to be caught off-guard. You saw an opening. Yes! Here I go! I'm counting on you, Naruto! You thought as you did some handsigns. Kakashi was avoiding Uchiha's attack and as he landed, you caught his ankles from underground and Naruto jumped on Kakashi and immobilized him. You then jumped out of the ground and took the bells from him. His face was shocked when he saw the bells in your hands and your sadistic grin.  
Yeah but, what about the others?...Okay.., I'll do it.. You had 3, so you gave Naruto one (of course), one to Uchiha (he smirked) and the last one to Sakura. There. All done. D He called you all back where the polls were.  
"Where do you guys think you are? You are not even worthy of being ninja! What do you think you were here for? Why do you think you were put on teams?!"  
You all stayed silent.  
"Kilaru, why don't you tell them? You were the only one that understood this right from the start."  
"... Teamwork.", you said, looking down.  
"Exactly. Teamwork. None of you tried to. Even when your own teammate, Kilaru, offered you their help, you didn't bother. You, Sasuke. You thought everyone as weaker than you and that they would only bother you." Uchiha looked away. "And you, Sakura. All you had in mind was finding Sasuke. You didn't even bother helping Naruto, who was closer to you, when he needed help OR teaming up with Kilaru to get the bells." Sakura flinched. "And you, Naruto, though you teamed up with Kilaru, when we were battling at first, you thought you could beat me on your own. You didn't even stand a chance, even more since you were alone. And you didn't even think of the consequences of battling me alone. You even got yourself in a trap that was so evident. You did not have any kind of logic in what you did." He looked down. "But you, Kilaru, you offered your help to everyone and tried twice to team up, but in vain. Naruto accepted your help when you asked him, and you made proof of your logic by going underground to trick me. You knew you stood no chance against a Jounin, so you decided that the best would be a diversion. And you even got the bells. So, neither of the others, except for Naruto and Kilaru, has a bell, I see."  
"Euhh, sensei.. I have one!", Sakura said.  
"I do too.", Uchiha stated  
"And so do I!", Naruto shouted  
"Then that means.." Sakura whispered.  
Everyone turned their head to yours, which was looking at the ground.  
"I don't..!", you said, you face jerking up with a cheery smile.  
Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment, but returned to their normal state.  
"This proves who truly understands teamwork. Thank Kilaru for this, because her behaviour gives you another chance to prove that you are meant to be ninjas. Prove me wrong. And… Naruto will be tied to a pole. Because his actions, before teaming up, makes him the worst of you. Still, learn from them. That is all. And if any of you feed him… You fail."  
And with that (and a tied Naruto), he disappeared in a flash.  
"Hey, don't worry guys, I can handle this.. grumble .. Heh.." Naruto forced a grin.  
Naruto... you need strength too.. and eating gives strength.. so..  
"Here.", you said as you handed him your bento.  
"What? But you heard the sensei, right?!", Sakura yelled.  
"No, it's okay.. I don't feel his presence.., Here.", Sasuke said while holding his bento in front of Naruto's face, while looking away.  
"Euum.. Okay then.", Sakura said while doing the same.  
"Euuh.. Are you sure about this?", he asked, a little unsure.  
You nodded you head slightly.  
"Thanks!! But eeum..., grins.. heh..", he said, a little uneasy.  
You saw his tied hands moving behind his back.  
"Heh… alright, I'll help ya.", you said.  
You were giving Naruto some of your bento when suddenly..  
"Hey you!? What do you think you are doing!?" Kakashi appeared.  
"We are giving him food, duh!", you mocked. "He was hungry, so we fed him!"  
"Besides, if we are to fight, he needs all his strength. If he doesn't have any strength left, he would only be a bother to us. He would be useless. ",Uchiha explained.  
"Yeah, like they said! Because we are a team! And a team supports each other!", Sakura added.  
"You guys... YOU ALL….

PASS! Congratulations!"


	4. You! The Devil of the Mist!

**: It hurts... : A Gaara Love Story : Deep inside.. :Chapter three:**

_"YOU ALL.. PASS! Congratulations! "_

"NANI!? ", you all shouted out.  
"I said, you guys PASS. Well done."  
"Waaaaaaaaaaiii! WE PASSED!", you cheered.  
"Heh...", Kakashi sweatdropped.  
You started to dance around until--  
"OW! ", you screeched and started to stroke your head... Just where a bump came out. "Why'd you do that for, emo kid!?  
"What did you say?!"  
"You heard me, baaaka!"  
"I dare you to say that again.", Uchiha glared.  
"Oh.. of course, I accept the challenge, EMO no baka!", you hissed.  
"NANI!? WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU--", but then he stopped. "I don't care, do what you want."  
"That was my intent from the start, anyways."  
An angry mark appeared on his forehead, but he made it disappear. "Whatever.."  
"Come on, guys.. you just passed because of teamwork, don't you make me re-think of my answer..", Kakashi sweatdropped.  
"N-n-no sensei! Don't worry, they're always like that! Heh,hehe…" she said as she made a forced smile..  
"Guys, we'd better be going now... Why not settle this another time, will you?", Kakashi hissed.  
"Oh yeah, right. Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei.", you replied. "I have no time to waste with this no-life, anyways..", You smirked.  
Everyone was leaving.. except for you.  
"Um.. Arigato, Kilaru... I'm glad you didn't forget to untie me! Hehe. ", he grinned.  
"Well, ja ne, Naruto nii-chan."  
As you said this, you saw his eyes widen but then, he smiled and said "Yeah, see you, Kilaru one-chan!"  
You hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek, and said "Arigato." and then left.  
"Ari..gato?.. Why "thanks"?" He asked no one as he touched his cheek and blushed slightly, through his confusion...  
As the missions came by, the pleasure of doing something with others followed.  
"Naruto! These are not herbs!" …

"Naruto no baka, don't just fall in the river!!" …

"He just HAD to pick the biggest dog, didn't he?" Uchiha asked while watching Naruto fall into mines because of his dog.

And then --  
"SENSEI! WE ARE SICK OF THESE D-RANKED MISSIONS! I WANT A REAL MISSION!", Naruto shouted.  
The Hokage looked through all the missions, and got a C-Ranked mission and said "Kakashi, I believe we can let you do this one." as he handed the report to him.  
"Yes. And arigato, Hokage-sama."

-- : On the way back from the Hokage's office : --  
"WAAAIIII!!" You and Naruto screeched in joy. "OUR FIRST C-RANKED MISSION!"  
Uchiha still had his emotionless stare, though you could tell he was agitated about this as well.. Well.. at least happy on the inside.. no? you thought.  
"Okay, everyone, get ready for the mission. When you are finished, meet me at the gate. I'll give you details about our "escorting" mission.", Kakashi said.  
"Haaaiii!", you agreed as you went off.  
So... I've got.. My kunai pouch,.. "Hai.", my weapons, some snacks,.. "Haii.. " you murmured. my headband, of course, and Cookie, my little plushie... Maybe I should hide it.. Yeah, I'll do that.. So.. my little teddy bear will be hid.. Um.. OH yeah! I got it!!

-- : At the gate : --  
"Hey there Kilaru! Cool! I love your teddy bear backpack! It's…. Kakoii..(Cute) Heh.", Naruto said looking pretty... hesitant.. about saying "cute".  
"Hai, arigato Naruto-kun!", you replied happily.  
"Would you guys stop babbling about useless things?", Uchiha ended your conversation.  
"Haii...", you mumbled, looking down.  
"Okaaay.. Since there is no more chatting, I will explain you guys our mission. We must escort this man, Tazuna, to the village "Hidden In the Mist" and assure his safety. They are currently building a bridge and there are people who doesn't want the bridge done. That is why. So, be on guard.", Kakashi explain.  
"Haii, sensei!", you all replied.  
But then, something WEIRD happened. REALLY weird. At least, for your comrades.  
"AAHh!", you screamed and clutched your head. ..Wh-what is happening!? "Um.. don't worry guys.. I'll join you... later..--"  
"KILARU! IS SOMETHING WRONG?! ANSWER ME!", Naruto screamed. But, everything seemed so far away... You smiled as you fell to the ground.. and everything went black.  
"KILARU! KILARUUUU!!", Naruto yelled.

-- : In the hospital : --  
You woke up... but.. Something is wrong.., you thought as you realised this bed was neither yours nor the ground... "Wh-where.. am I?", you managed to murmur.  
"In the hospital, my dear." a women said in a soft voice.  
... The hospital.., huh?...  
"WHAAAAA--?!", you yelled.  
You tried to sit up but your body wouldn't let you.. for now. ..move, little leg.. Move… MOVE YOU--... leg.. please?  
"H—How long have I been--",you started.  
"Sleeping?", she finished. "For one... ENTIRE day!", she exclaimed.  
"Oh.. oka-- NAAANIIIIIII?! ONE DAY!!" Oh no! The mission!! you realised. "Is my team already gone?"  
"Of course, little one. They left a day ago, saying 'We can't wait for her. If we wait, we'll make Tazuna wait a hole day…' !!", she smiled. " But they told us to tell you to go to the Mist village.. You should meet them on the way there. That is, if you still want to do the mission, of course."  
"OF COURSE I DO! ONCE I GET BACK THERE, I'LL KICK THEIR BTT FOR LEAVING ME HERE!", you shouted.  
"Oh, and he knew you'd say that, so he said to give this to you." And she gave you an apple and a note saying "Gomen nasai, Kilaru. We didn't have a choice. See you later. Team 7" I am SOO sure Kakashi wrote this... ABSOLUTELY sure..  
"Okay then, ja ne!" You took your bear backpack and you left.

Naruto's POV  
Kilaru.. Be a good girl and rest, okay?  
You left the hospital and started the mission without Kilaru. With that, she'll be angry at us.. Ouch!  
I started walking, along with everyone else, but my mind was somewhere else. "WATCH OUT!" I heard as I snapped back to reality. Huh? What happened?... I saw nothing unusual, so I continued walking.  
"STOP WALKING NARUTO! BAKA!" Then, I saw a puddle on the ground.  
"Huh? What was THAT for?", I asked Uchiha-teme.

Your POV  
-- : On the way there : --  
GRrrr.. They'll pay, be sure about that..! I thought as I jumped from tree to tree. They'll pay DEARLY. I stopped as I saw something. A puddle? I thought as I saw it on the road. Bah, must be a trap, so I'll take another route to the Mist Village. But one thing.. WHERE in the Village Hidden In the Mist?! sigh I'll just have to search... Near an unfinished bridge, huh? And I'll ask people.. Easy. I ran for about 5 minutes when I FINALLY reached the village.  
Now I know why it's named "Village HIDDEN in the MIST".. Haha...  
I saw a man on a boat and asked him if he could take me to the other side of the water.  
"Of course, young lady. But be careful. The other side is filled with malicious people." he answered. Then, his eyes were fixed on something. Your hita-ite. (Ninja headband)  
"Is something wrong?", I asked. He seemed so... I don't know. He just seemed weird, all of a sudden.  
"I saw these before..", he said. Your eyes widened. "A man, two boys and a girl wore it. I took them to the other side, just like you. Tell me, are you a friend of them?" he asked me.  
"Well, kinda. They are my teammates.. But I fell unconscious right before we left and.. and….. well, they left me behind... So I came here after them."  
"Ah, I see. Good." the man replied.  
"Huh? Why do you say it's good?"  
"I felt as though something was on their mind.. They seemed worry about something, but now I can understand why.", he answered.  
They were worried about me?... I smiled. My friends are great… right?  
"Hoooii! Here we are! Good luck, young lady! Be sure to find them!"  
"Haaaiii!! I will!" I replied. This man.. is so kind-hearted..  
I jumped off the boat and began running towards the bridge.  
I asked some people if they knew where Tazuna lived, and I FINALLY got an answer. Yeaaaah! Just you wait for me! I began running until I found a house at last. Yay! Guyz, I'm comin'!! D  
I knocked on the door lively.

Naruto's POV  
"Naruto-baka! We told you to STOP WALKING, but noooo.. Mister just HAD to walk into their trap, huh?" Sakura screamed at Naruto.  
"... Hai.. Gomen nasai.."  
"Well, at least we got rid of the nins so I guess it's okay.. But don't do that again!" Sakura softened. "But that Zabuza guy could have KILLED us! Do you realise this?!.. Gomen nasai.. I shouldn't scream at you.."  
"H-haii.. And.. no, it's okay.. Scream all you want, we could have died.. by my fault..." I looked down.  
Awww… I wonder what is Kilaru doing right now… Is she already up? I hope so.. S  
"Hoooii... Naruto.."  
"Huh?" I looked up to see Uchiha's gaze was towards me. "What, Sasuke-teme?"  
"Are you... ok?"  
"Nani? Yes.. Why?" WHA--? Sasuke-teme, asking ME if I am OKAY? Wow... So sad that Kilaru isn't there to see THIS..  
"You seem... Odd." Sakura stated. "You're not your usual self."  
"Oh.. Eum.. Nope! I'm commmpletely fine!" Why are they thinking I'm not feeling well? It's not just because Kila--...She isn't there that I'm not okay!  
We arrived at Tazuna's house and ate breakfast. After some chit-chat, we continued eating breakfast in complete silence for about 5 minutes when suddenly.. The door knocked. And.. It sounded like a little.. A melody? What the? We all looked at each other for a few long seconds.  
"... I'll go check." Sasuke offered.

Back to you  
I happily waited for them to let me in... And they did. After like, 20 seconds.  
"Oh, it's you." Uchiha said coldly.  
"Well, who else did you expect? Oh and by the way, thanks for rushing to open the door, everyone.." I said sarcastically with a sweatdrop.  
"Well, no problem." Uchiha smirked.  
I could feel my eye twitch like never before. WHAA--?! No.. I must keep my calm... eye twitching  
"Hai haii.. Um, gomen nasai for being late, but I was kinda lost.." I explained..  
Everyone sweatdropped. And so did I.. But accompanied with an innocent grin.  
"Well, Kilaru, would you take a seat with us?" Tazuna offered me.  
"Well of course I would! I haven't eaten anything for 2 days!!" I cried out.  
"Whaa--?!" Everyone's eyes were popping out their heads.  
"Ha.. hahaha! HAHaha!" I started, to laugh and realised that Uchiha was smiling! Not smirking, but S-M-I-L-I-N-G!!  
"AAH! OMG!" I screeched out.  
"What? What is it!?" Naruto jumped.  
"NARUTO! You just WON'T believe me! Uchiha actually SMILED!!"  
"Will you stop calling me "Uchiha"..? I have a first name, you kn—"  
"Oh.. My... GOD! SASUKE.. SMILING?! Nooo! Really?!" Naruto seemed taken aback.  
"Yup! He sure did" I laughed. "Well, whatever, we should eat.. Or the food will be COLD!"  
Everyone finished their food as I started mine. I finished 5 minutes later.  
"Hooii! EVERYONE! WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled as they walked out the house and headed towards the forest.  
"Kusooooo!!" I ran as fast as I could to reach them.  
As I finally did, I... ACCIDENTLY ran into a tree.  
"Ite ite ite iteeeee!! This SOOO hurts!" I screamed louder than I thought.  
"Um, do you know you looked.. SOO convincing?" Uchiha declared.  
"Eum, I dunno, you tell me." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Yeah, whatever." he replied.  
"Humph. " I uttered Grr.. He SOO annoys me --; "So.. what were you doing these past few days?"  
"Training!" Naruto answered.  
"Yeah but, training what?" I asked.  
"Climbing trees!" He replied  
"Oh.. I see.." I looked at the ground. Climbing trees, huh? Reminds me.. (…) No, now's not the time... Memories only bring pain and misery. Even the good ones hurt me now. sigh  
"Eum.. What do I do sensei? I already know how to do that!" you shouted.  
"Euuuuh.. Let's see… why don't you.. do what you want..?" Kakashi suggested.  
"I want to train! You know, learn new things!" You cheerfully said.  
"Euuuh.. So.. How about walking on water?" he proposed.  
"Already learned." you said.  
"Let's see... Do you know how to.. whisper Put chakra into a weapon..?"  
"Euuuh.. Well, we lear--" I started.  
"Who do you mean by "we" ? Are you talking about your previous comrades?" Kakashi-sensei, cut me out. "The ones who--"  
..Huh? H-How does sensei know about--  
"URUSEI!" I screamed. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY MOUTH SHUT WILL YOU?!"  
I rushed out of their view, panting. W-What is this I'm feeling.. W-why now?! Little by little, I heard water. Just like a river. ...WATER!!  
"Aah.. I feel refreshed." I said as I soaked my face. "Geez, why did he have to talk about that!?" I sulked.  
"There you are." A spiteful voice whispered.  
"You again? I thought I was clear before, I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with you anymore, Zabuza!" You screamed to the mist slowly surrounded you. "Get away, you, the Devil of the Mist! Do not mess with me! Or you'll pay!" You angrily shouted.  
"Oh we'll see about that."


	5. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes

**: It hurts... : A Gaara Love Story : Deep inside.. : Chapter four:**

_"There you are." A spiteful voice whispered.  
"You again? I thought I was clear before, I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with you anymore, Zabuza!" You screamed to the mist slowly surrounding you. "Get away, you, the Devil of the Mist! Do not mess with me! Or you'll pay!" You angrily shouted.  
"Oh we'll see about that."_

Kilaru's POV (Your POV)  
"We'll see about what? I thought I made myself clear. Get out of my life and NEVER come back! I don't want to see your face ever again!" I growled.  
"Oh, how sad. And what will you do about it now?" Zabuza smirked.  
"Oh, but of course, I will eliminate the intruder..." I scoffed.  
"I'd like to see someone like YOU do so... show me."  
"As you WISH! AAAAHH!" I yelled as I ran at him.  
He dodged my attacks, one by one, as though they were nothing.  
"Do you really think you'll be able to avenge your eum.. what were they again? Comrades? No.. more than that.. I remember now.. your FRIENDS." Zabuza pricked through my shell.  
"You... how DARE you make fun of "them"?! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" I shouted as I charged at him, kunais in both hands.  
I attacked but he just kept dodging. I tricked him and appeared out of nowhere and pricked him in the back. Blood spurted out, for he did not dodge this time.  
"You little brat.." Zabuza murmured.  
"Don't you dare insult me! You're the one who started this fight, not me!" I shouted at him and I charged again, hitting him this time. He tried to hit me with his sword, but I evaded it.  
"Is that all you've got, Zabuza? Cause, it ain't the case for me!" I chanted. I regained my seriousness and performed a jutsu.  
Everlasting Nightmare no Jutsu! I thought as Zabuza got caught in my attack.  
Zabuza looked taken aback. W—what is this jutsu?!  
"DIE!" I growled at him.  
Zabuza's body went slightly limp. Hmph. Have fun, Zabuza.. In a never-ending nightmare, that is.  
His body then fell to the ground with a 'thump'.  
I reached him, kunai in hand, ready to strike, when—Suddenly, I heard movement in the trees. Kuso!!  
I jumped back, hiding in the bushes. Naruto-nii chan!? I thought as I saw his silhouette appearing in the trees. Kuso! I forgot about Zabuza's body!!  
Naruto looked quizzically at Zabuza's limp body, especially since drool was falling out of his mouth.  
He suddenly stiffened up.  
"Who is there? Show yourself." He asked at the bushes next to me.  
Kuso...Ano... Ah! 'Summoning Jutsu! Come forth, Mezuki, the fierce bird, Monosuke, the rabid rabbit! ' Please, help me get out of this mess!  
Mezuki flew away, which made Naruto look at her. Monosuke went out of the bush where I was and acted like normal bunnies would do.  
Naruto sighed with relief.  
I then jumped out of the bushes, too. Naruto looked surprised.  
I looked at him quizzically.  
"Naruto? What are you doing here?"  
"I eum.. nothing. What about you? You look so exhausted."  
"Well, it's because I was searching for you onii-chan!" I cheered. "I was wondering where you were! I feel all better now!"  
Naruto blushed. "O-oh.. I see."  
"By the way, Naruto... Who is the man at your feet?" I asked him.  
He looked down at the man.  
"Oh! That... well... That's Zabuza."  
"Zabuza? The Devil of the Mist? Zabuza Momochi?! Wow! You did that to him?" I asked him.  
"No, no... I just got here. He was already like that when I arrived."  
"Aww.. Don't be shyyyyy…" I chanted with a smirk.  
"I swear it wasn't me!" Naruto cried, hand in front of his face.  
"Okay, but then, who was it? It looks like he's hurt real bad."  
"I don't know!" Naruto shouted.  
"Neither do I. But that person must be real strong!! Don't you agree?... Now what do we do with him?" I questioned him.  
"Yeah.. And eum... We should leave him here.."  
It was silent for a moment. Naruto looked like he had something to say.  
He opened his mouth. "Euh.. Kilaru-nee chan?"  
"...Yeah? What is it?" I answered.  
"Are you... Are you... Are you hurt?"  
"Me? Hurt? Can't you see I'm not wounded?" I asked him incredibly.  
"NO! That's not what I meant! Are you not hurt inside?!" He shouted at me.  
"No I can't--!"  
"Stop denying it! You're hurt and you know it!"  
My mind went blank as I remembered.

+Flashback+  
"Kilaru-nee chan! Why are you smiling?" The boy asked the little girl.  
"What do you mean?" She questioned him.  
"Are you serious?! You just fell down! You scratched your knees and you're smiling!! Doesn't it hurt?"  
"No, onii-chan. It doesn't hurt at all. Should I feel hurt?"  
"Yes you should! You're bleeding! You SHOULD be hurt!"  
"Onii-chan, you're saying that like it's a bad thing." She stated.  
"B-but sister—!" Hiro shouted.  
"Onii-chan? What... what is it like to feel hurt?" The red head asked him with wide eyes.  
"Oh, one-chan..."  
"Answer me!" She retort.  
"Well, when you're hurt, you feel a stinging feeling where your wound is, normally, and... You feel like something's wrong because the stinging won't stop until you heal completely... But, depending on the wound, it can heal fast or it can take a long time, sometimes even--"  
"You're gradually changing the subject, onii-chan."  
"Oh, you're right, sorry. So, it's a stinging feeling that won't stop until you heal, sometimes it leaves scars and sometimes it doesn't. That's it." He finished.  
"Onii-chan..?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I'm hurt... deep down.. It hurts." She said, clinging her chest. "Here..."  
"Oh sister..." Hiro embraced me. "Don't worry, it'll heal, it'll heal."

A little girl woke up to see her brother smiling apologetically next to her.  
I realised something.  
"Onii-chan... the hurt.. it's gone! It's gone onii-chan!!"  
The little girl smiled, and then, clutched her chest area. Her smile broke.  
"ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? IT'S GONE! ...THE.. The... beating... onii-chan... the beating... it's... gone... "  
And the light vanished, leaving darkness around her. She had just blacked out.  
+End of Flashback+

I looked down, my eyes plain.  
"Naruto, I can't be --"  
You heard screams.  
"Naruto! Kilaru! Where are you!?" Sakura's voice reached us.  
"Oh! It's Sakura!" Naruto shouted.  
"Yeah! You're right! Let's go!" I cheered.  
My eyes closed slightly. Naruto, I can't be hurt... That's the awful truth... Sorry I never told you.  
We finally reached Sakura, and amazingly, Sasuke was with her.  
I whistled.  
"Wow, what have you two been doing lately?" I asked with a smirk.  
Sakura blushed and stuttered "N-nothing!"  
Sasuke looked away, closed his eyes and simply said, "Nothing."  
"If you say so!" I sang.  
Naruto was clueless of my little joke. He hadn't understood a simple thing.  
"Teehee, let's go back at Tazuna's house now, shall we?" I began running as soon as I finished talking.  
"W-waaiiit!" Naruto pleaded as he started to run.  
"Catch up! I'm not waiting any more!"  
Sasuke and Sakura began running as well.

"Hiiiii Kakashi-sensei! How are you doing?" I asked cheerily.  
"Euhh... Quite fine, thank you?"  
"Great! Well, I'll be going to sleep now!"  
"But we didn't even eat dinner, you know?"  
"I know, but I already ate fruits from the forest... And I'm not hungry now. Oyasumi (Good night)." I explained.  
"Oyasumi, then." Kakashi smiled.  
I left as I heard Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke come in.

I thought of my parents. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist.  
It was a mistake. I should have never been. But I did think about them.

Mom.. Such a lively, happy-go-lucky person... Unlike my father. And yet, I hated both of them... I never really did like them. I felt like... singing. So I sang.

"You lie silent there before me  
Your tears they mean nothing to me  
The wind howling at the window  
The love you never gave  
I give to you

Really don't deserve it  
But now there's nothing you can do  
So sleep in your only memory of me  
My dearest mother

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye

So insignificant  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away lost  
Under the sewers  
Maybe flying high in the clouds  
Perhaps you're happy without me  
So many seeds have been sown in the field  
And who could sprout up so blessedly  
If I had died  
I would have never felt sad at all  
You will not hear me say I'm sorry  
Where is the light  
Wonder if it's weeping somewhere

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye  
Good-bye"

"Wow, you can sing well." I heard.  
My eyes shot open wide. He had heard. But for how long? I wanted to leave. I should have left. I didn't. I wanted to yell. I should have yelled. I didn't. I wanted to go back in time. But I just couldn't.  
"What do you want, loser?" I asked Sasuke threateningly.  
"What? Can't I tell you that you can sing well?"  
"Not if you spy on me, you teme. Now go. Before I feel a certain rush to kill you."  
"If you wish. But only cause you asked. Cause, after all, we all know you can't kill me, OR at least, you wouldn't." Sasuke said before leaving.  
I whispered, so that he wouldn't hear, "You sure about that?"  
Suddenly, I felt sleepy. I fell on the ground, making a "thump".


	6. Rest In Piece

**: It hurts... : A Gaara Love Story : Deep inside.. : Chapter five: **

_"If you wish. But only cause you asked. Cause, after all, we all know you can't kill me, OR at least, you wouldn't." Sasuke said before leaving.  
I whispered, so that he wouldn't hear, "You sure about that?"  
Suddenly, I felt sleepy. I fell on the ground, making a "thump"._

I slept, for I don't know how much time, but when I woke up, I remembered that Kakashi had told us that 2 or 3 days later, we were going at the bridge. But, guess what? I slept during those days, and missed them when they left.  
"Awww... They left me again." I heard noise downstairs. "Looks like Naruto slept in too! Haha!"  
I dressed up and went downstairs. Naruto was there, with two guys close to him. They were all tied up.  
"Who are these guys, Naruto?" I asked him curiously.  
"Ah, some bandits I found out were coming here, so I came back to beat 'em up!"  
"Ah. Cool then. Now let's go and meet Team 7!" I cheered.  
"Yeaaah!"

Kakashi and Zabuza were talking.  
"Why are you working with that demon kid?"  
"Naruto isn't a demon. He is still a human like us."  
The... boy? He's one TOO..? I see  
"As you say... Kakashi. In the end, your sharingan doesn't see everything..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll let you find out by yourself."

Sasuke was fighting Haku, Zabuza was stopping Kakashi from helping Sasuke, and Sakura, just like always, was right beside Tazuna, doing almost nothing, since everyone protected her in a sort of way.  
That was how things were when we arrived. Except Sasuke was in a kind of Mirror Dome... And he seemed like he couldn't come out. Mist was everywhere.  
"whispers Naruto, look, I think we need a diversion now... Do something and I'll find a way to trick them somehow. Go on now! I trust you." I grinned.  
"Hai!" He whispered back.  
Crackers were heard and Naruto made his entrance.  
"Uzumaki Naruto to the rescue!" Naruto screamed and grinned, since he saw that Sasuke needed help.  
Naruto then entered the dome with Sasuke. I kinda planned that one.  
They were getting attacked by Haku, Zabuza's subordinate.  
As needles Naruto didn't see were sent in his direction, and Sasuke being too far away, I jumped out of my hiding spot.  
The floor cracked as I jumped out of it, all the pieced of the floor protecting Naruto from the needles.  
"Haha! Never think it's that easy to put Team Kakashi K.O!  
Naruto's eyes were gleaming at me. "A-arigato gosaimashita.." He stuttered.  
I grinned at him, and showed him my thumbs up.  
"Now as for you, Haku, get prepared. You WILL get a piece of me."  
"Oh, you know my name?" The masked boy in the mirrors asked.  
"Well yeah, duh. You're the new 'weapon' of Zabuza."  
Naruto's eyes widened. "A weapon? Even worse, a NEW weapon? Kilaru-chan, there was an OLD weapon before... Haku?"  
"Yeah, there was." I confirmed.  
"But... How come you know? Did you... know that person?"  
I closed my eyes. "Yeah... I did. But she died. A long time ago, after running away from Zabuza."  
"Oh.. I'm sorry." Naruto apologised.  
"Oh no, it's okay. It's been a long time ago, as I told you."  
Silence reigned.  
"Well, shall we start?" I asked Haku, with a smirk.  
"Ready when you are, miss." Haku replied.  
I smiled and close my eyes. But it soon became a smirk and I opened my eyes.  
"Naruto are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"And Sasuke?"  
"Hmph."  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
And we all split up. Haku began his little attacks. Of course, we--, I mean, I dodged them all.  
I heard a yell of pain. It came from Sasuke. Another one was heard, but this one, from Naruto.  
Aww... I wish I could help them but, I must dodge mine too.. ..  
Another set of needles was shot and, since I'm the only one who manages to dodge them, I heard cries made by both of my team-mates.  
Suddenly, I saw that Naruto was in danger. So, with a technique I can use, which is called "Mind invasion", I took over his body and mind and dodged the attack just in time.  
"Fiou!" I cried out, with Naruto's voice. 'What's happening?' Naruto's inner conscience asked.  
'I am currently in your mind, Naruto.'  
'But how do you do that?' He asked me.  
'Eum.. It's a technique that only my father's clan could do..'  
'Eum okay so.. When are you leaving? I am feeling kind of dizzy..'  
'Oops.. Yeah, sorry. See ya!'  
Where is she gone? Sasuke asked himself as he saw me disappear.  
I went out of Naruto's mind and reappeared next to Sasuke.  
"Yo." I said in his ears.  
He jumped in surprise. His eyes were wide open.  
"How did you--"  
"Ah, S-E-C-R-E-T !" I smiled at him.

Indeed, my technique was to be kept as a kind of secret. After all, I was the last one who knew how to do it.  
This technique consists that the user's body will be hidden inside their mind while they take over someone's body. But, if the user of the technique is in a weak state, the body won't be able to stay in their mind. It'll be teleported elsewhere, but no one knows where except the user. But there IS one thing. If the mind of the person whose mind is about to get possessed has a too great will, the technique will fail, and the user had to wait 30 seconds before returning to their body, or simply, reappearing. Depending on the user, the body will be hidden or shown. If the user's power is great, the corpse is still in safety. If not, the body will be materialized somewhere close. And, even if the one whose mind is under control tries to suicide to kill me too, the only one to die is him, since my soul is automatically expulsed from his body and rematerializing me not too far away. I can choose to stay discreet and only stay in the person's mind or I can choose to completely show myself. I decided that. But, when I replace my enemy (normally), the person stays in the body. I can talk to them! :D

"The least I can tell you is that I, I AM invincible. You cannot kill me. Try it; I swear there's no way you can." I declared.  
I disappeared again and appeared in the mirror, this time with my own body.  
Sasuke was taken aback.  
'Hello there, Haku. So how does it feel like to be replaced?'  
Nothing was heard.  
'So, you don't feel like talking then.. I guess it's see ya!'  
I went off his body and reappeared next to Naruto.  
She can teleport or what?? Sasuke asked himself.  
Haku took some time before moving again.  
But, as soon as he did, he sent some needles at us, but this time, he was angrier, behind his anbu mask.  
There were tons and tons of needles. I heard my two comrades' cries.  
At this rate, they won't be able to take more--  
My eyes shot open as I saw both of them collapsing.  
I looked at them for a minute. They weren't moving. I felt a sudden hunger, spreading all over my body. I chuckled as some marks started appearing on my cheeks, cat-like whiskers, accompanied with some dark purple eyes with a yellow pupil. My hair, becoming longer, was turning from red to purple, and slowly, some cat ears started to appear on the top of my head, and a tail was appearing too, both made by purple-ish chakra.  
"YoU wIlL pAy FoR yOuR cRiMeS! I hAtE yOu! DiE!!" My voice was strange, a little more manly, yet angry.  
I saw, through my cat eyes, Haku flinching.  
"Are you ScArEd, Haku? You can always TeLl Me, you know?" My tone was going from mine to my demon's.  
"N-no." Haku stuttered.  
"Great, I can show you my TrUe power!" I smirked, showing my canines. "DIE!"  
Haku started to shoot needles at me.  
But, they were deflected right before they touched me. Haku then saw my cat tail.  
"That all you got?" I asked, smirking wide.  
I was shot by tons of needles, they came from everywhere. I started forming purple chakra around my body. The needles penetrated the chakra, but they never touched my skin.  
Haku's eyes (behind his mask) widened.  
"You'll need more that THAT to beat me."  
Haku re-did his attacks, he appeared in every mirror and shot needles. I saw him from one to another. I caught him during his actions. No way..! He thought.  
I punched him in the gut and scratched his sleeves.  
I was about to attack him again, but I felt pain in my stomach, so I let him go. He returned in one of his mirrors.  
I fell to the floor, clutching my head. And I screamed, oh the loudest one in several years.  
Suddenly, my eyelifts closed and everything was black.

Naruto's POV  
I woke when I heard Kilaru's voice screaming.  
I stood up. Something caught my eyes. Sasuke's body was on the floor. And next to me was Kilaru's.  
"What? You've never seen a comrade die in a mission?" The masked boy asked with malice in his voice.

I don't know how, but, I felt a sudden power. My canines grew longer, my hair did too, and so did the marks on my cheeks. My eyes turned from blue to red. I started transforming into something I had no idea of, but red chakra was swirling around me.  
I must have scared the masked boy, because he flinched.  
He started attacking me, but in vain. Needles pierced my skin, but the red chakra made them come out and all my wounds healed.  
I broke many mirrors in my rage, yet, I didn't care AT ALL. In fact, I was still angry at him.  
I caught him while he was moving in and out of the mirrors and I punched him in the face.  
He flew out of the mirror dome, all the mirrors going to shreds.  
I ran at him, anger in my fist, full of red chakra, ready to strike. I stopped at an inch of his face.  
The mask had broke, his face.. That face! It was him! Him! That boy, in the forest! I remember him! The one who had to help his injured friend! HIM!  
How...could it be?  
"You..." I whispered.  
"What happened to your anger? Don't you want to avenge your friends? Aren't they precious people to you?"  
I remembered that we had talked about our precious people.  
I could kill him.  
He asked me to kill him. He told me he was a tool, that without his utility, he was of no need to Zabuza. He convinced me.  
"I'm asking you again, Naruto. Please, kill me."  
I started running at him, fist ready, but as I was gonna punch him, he stopped my hand.  
He said nothing, did a handsign and disappeared.

Kakashi's POV  
I was about to strike Zabuza with my chidori, since he couldn't move. I had put my jutsu on him. My dogs were holding him off.  
Finally, I stroke.  
My eyes widened as I realised whom I struck was not the one I expected.  
Haku was in front of Zabuza, facing me, my hand in his chest, his hand holding mine off, blood everywhere.  
Zabuza said. "It REALLY was a good thing to have this boy."  
Zabuza was about to strike me. Haku was not letting go, so I left with him.  
I put him on the ground and close his eyes.  
I was about to fight him again when something unexpected occurred.  
Naruto came closer, having seen the scene.  
A man talked.  
It was Gatou, the man that Zabuza was working for.  
He started talking.

Naruto's POV  
I came closer to Kakashi-sensei.  
A man talked. He was little and pretty fat. He looked at us with malice in his and his men's eyes. Cause, of course, he wasn't alone. He had tons and tons of men behind him, all carrying weapons.  
The man, named Gatou, approached Haku's body.  
Suddenly, he... he... he KICKED it!  
How could he!? That's immoral!! He can't!  
"Hey, you! What are you do—?" I was stopped by Kakashi, whose hand was on my mouth.  
"Don't get yourself into this." He warned.  
"Bht hu— (But he—)" I tried to speak through my sensei's grasp.  
I escaped Kakashi-sensei's grip.  
"You!" I spoke to Zabuza. "Why don't you say anything?! He was your comrade!"  
"He's already dead." Was his answer. "It doesn't matter."  
"But he loved you! He loved you enough to sacrifice himself for your sake, he considered you as his most precious person!" Tears came up my eyes, forcing their way out. "He fought, even when he didn't want to! He forced himself; he wanted to be of use to you! He was even ready to put his emotions aside for you! And he—"  
"It's okay, kid." He stopped me. "It's okay, I understand. You don't need to say more."  
He lifted his head up to the sky. I noticed something.  
He was crying.  
"How touching. So I take that Zabuza, the Devil of the Mist, is nothing but a poor little baby demon." Gatou exclaimed.  
"Kid. Give me your kunai." He told me. I closed my eyes and threw him my kunai. Since Kakashi-sensei seemed to have made him unable to use his hands, he caught it with his mouth and began running towards Gatou and his men.  
"A-attack him!" Gatou screamed and ran off to the back of his men.  
Zabuza ran and passed through the crowd, hurting many on the way.  
He arrived at Gatou with weapons pierced in his back. He hit him over and over again. He told Gatou that they'd both meet in hell, where he can be a real demon. He hit him again and made him fall down the bridge.  
He started to come back towards us but he fell halfway there, in Gatou's troop.  
Everything was silent. Kakashi brought him back, right beside Haku's body.  
It started snowing, and Zabuza passed away after saying he wished he could go where Haku is, even though he believed he couldn't.  
But then, Gatou's troop was angry because Zabuza killed their source of money.  
They were gonna attack us, when something hit the ground in front of us.  
It was Inari! And he was with the whole village!  
I decided to help.  
"Kage bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone jutsu!)"  
Kakashi followed me.  
They were so scared that they jumped off the bridge.  
Sakura and Tazuna came closer.  
"Naruto! Where's Sasuke?" She yelled happily.  
..! Sasuke...  
I looked down and close my eyes.  
Her smile gradually broke.  
She began running along with Tazuna to where Sasuke was.  
My eyes shot open.  
Kilaru-nee chan!  
I saw Sakura crying over Sasuke.  
Suddenly she stopped crying and she hugged him.  
He's alright..!  
I yelled.  
"Sakura-chan! What about Kilaru?"  
She looked at me, wide eyed.  
I see... so she DID forget..  
She got up, almost like a robot, and made her way to Kilaru.  
She checked her pulse, or so it seemed to me, and she looked at me, eyes still wide. Tears were forming in her eyes and I could see that there was a problem. So, I ran over there.  
"W-what's wrong?" I asked her, agitated. I expected the worse.  
"Kilaru... she.. Her heartbeat isn't ... anymore." She said, crying.  
"N—no.." My eyes were full of water.

--:After the bridge was finished:--  
"We'll be going now."  
"See you!"  
We said our goodbyes and as we left, Kilaru's corpse was being transported by me.  
Onee-chan.. I restrained myself from crying and we left.

Rest in piece,  
Don't be fierce,  
Instead of tears  
Let's say cheers,  
Memories pierce,  
When filled with fears.


	7. Funerals! Really?

_Last chapter, Kilaru was being carried by Naruto and back to the village. Now they got back to the village._

Naruto's POV  
Today was the worst day of my life. Today was the day that Kilaru's funerals were gonna take place. I lost her for good. And the worst is, I already miss her. I miss her terribly. They took away the first one to ever accept me as I am. We stole her away from me, and that, for a lifetime. I do not know why, but the Third Hokage wanted to do a funeral for Kilaru's death. Of course, not everyone came, since they didn't know about her. But even so, some came in respect of her.  
Dressed in black, Team 7 approached the coffin. We all put some flowers on it. I wanted to cry so badly.  
I know that if she was still there, she would say "Naruto-nii chan, it's okay to cry". But I just couldn't. As her friend, I stayed strong. For my sake, and for hers too.  
I close my eyes, retaining tears.  
Kilaru-chan, can you hear me? If you can, there is something I wish to tell you. You were like a sister to me. It was as though you were my real sibling. I like you a lot, you know. I never thought that death would separate us like this.  
As I opened my eyes, I saw Sakura looking at me with sympathy. I smiled at her.  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura returned my smile.  
But Sasuke said nothing, nor did he listen.  
He was just silent, all while looking at the coffin.  
Kakashi-sensei was there too. This time, he wasn't late.  
He was even there sooner than the time we were to meet there.  
The ceremony was finished and some people carried her away.  
They buried her.  
-+-When we all fall down..-+-  
Suddenly, water rapidly made its way down my cheeks. I-I'm crying..?  
Sakura was crying, too, and Sasuke looked away.  
Kakashi had his eyes closed.  
-+-It'll be too late-+-  
Why.. Why this? What did we do to deserve this?  
My tears were so warm..  
Tears.. Why are these things so warm when they express cold feelings..? Maybe it really does feel good to cry now and then...  
-+-Why is there no reason..-+-  
My eyes now showed determination.  
I will not fail you, onee-chan! Just you watch me! I WILL become Hokage! That's a promise!  
-+-We can't change-+-  
Sakura didn't really seem like she'd get better any day soon.  
And even with my determination, I just wanted to let it go and fall down on the floor. I do not know how Sasuke felt, but he didn't seem happy. No... He seemed sad. Could it be..?  
-+-When we all fall down.. -+-  
But.. how did this happen? .. I will never know, 'cause I had collapsed. But Haku did something, something bad maybe, that made her end up like this.. I thought.  
Kilaru-chan, just WHO did this to you?  
I close my eyes.  
-+-Who will take the blame?-+-

The day passed by and I still couldn't believe that she was gone.  
I was laying on my bed. 'Couldn't get to sleep 'cause she was in my head.

Outside the moon shone brightly.  
-+-Bright cold silver moon-+-  
You left so fast.. I didn't even get the chance to know you better.  
-+-Tonight alone in my room-+-  
I did try, but you never did tell me. And you left way too fast to do so.  
-+-You were here just yesterday-+-  
I guess we were never meant to be part of your life after all.  
-+-Slight turn of the head-+-

I don't want to think about this.. Not anymore. It hurts way too badly.  
I only managed to sleep an hour or so. I had a nightmare, or at least, I think so.

--:Somewhere not too far away:--  
Sasuke's POV  
Kilaru.. So this is the end..? I always knew I'd lose everyone I cared about. But I never thought this soon.  
I was on the roof of my house.  
-+-I stare up at the stars-+-  
Kilaru.. Is it true that when you die, you become a star?  
-+-I wonder just where you are-+-  
But even a star is way too far away for us to reach you.  
-+-You feel a million miles away-+-  
Or are you around here, close to us, following?  
-+-I wonder just where you are-+-

I stopped thinking for a brief moment. I turned around and tried to catch some sleep.

--:Another somewhere, not too far either:--  
??'s POV  
I woke up from my dreaming. I dreamed that someone close to me had died and that no one was missing her. It was one of the saddest dreams I ever had. But, as I woke up, I realised that it wasn't a dream. Everything was so black around me. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was confused and didn't know how to get out of the darkness surrounding me.  
I.. am...  
WHAT!? I am in a WHAAAAAAAAT!?  
'A coffin, my dear.'  
It was my demon who had talked.  
B-but how come—  
'Don't you remember? You collapsed. And you, having no heart, were thought as dead. Simple now, isn't it?'  
B-but I'm NOT dead!  
'How could they have known? You never told anyone of this, or just, never DID get the chance to.'  
... Oh, you're right. Teehee.. ;  
'Anyways, we have to get out. 'Cause if you die, I die too and I don't really feel like dying. So get the heck out of here. FAST!'  
O-okay, sorry..  
I quickly performed a jutsu.  
'What are you doing?'  
I'm using your ability without having to let you out, duh!  
'Aww.. Not fair.'  
"Dream Intrusion no Jutsu! "  
I close my eyes as my soul went up.  
Come on, Yume, come with me. And besides, even if you have control of my body right now, you have nothing better to do.. And you're stuck 6 feet under.. If you don't come, I'll force you...  
'Alright..'  
Now, come in my mind so that the dreamer won't see you, will you?  
'As you wish...'  
And she disappeared.  
I made my way to the closest person.  
Gaaah.. Why does it have to be HIM?  
'Hmph, who knows?'  
I reached Sasuke's window and looked inside. Kuso, he's still awake. sob I don't wanna rot alive!  
I then flew to Naruto's roof.  
No.. Maaaan... Are you really THAT sad, Naruto?  
Suddenly, I saw a bubble come out. Yes! He's asleep!  
I put my sleeves up.  
Alriiiight! Let's go!  
'Oh yeah.'  
Yume smirked and I knew it.  
We finally jumped into the bubble.

There, we saw ramen and sweets, and a happy Little Naruto, as though in paradise, when suddenly, his little angel wings and his halo lit up and he saw, not so far away, a Little Kilaru. She was smiling, though she had little devil wings and a devil tail. And she was waving at Little Naruto, when suddenly, there was a bright light and Little Kilaru disappeared in a flash.  
Little Naruto's smile died. Tears poured out of his eyes.  
— Nooo! Kilaru-onee chan! Why? Why did you leave me?  
And so, the little Naruto gradually grew into his normal self. He was still crying, hand in front of his eyes, sleeves wet like they never been, a heavy heart like never before, broken thoughts like no others.  
I approached him and gave him a hug.  
—Shh... It's okay.. I'm here, Naruto-nii chan. It'll be alright. It's okay to cry, Naruto.  
—K-Kilaru-nee chan?, he hesitated.  
—Hai?  
—A-are you really.. Dead?, he asked.  
—No, Naruto. In fact, right now, I am alive. I came to tell you this. Could you please do me one favour?, I pleaded.  
—Euh, yeah, what is it?  
—Well, I'd like you to wake up and dig up my coffin, please? I'd like to stay alive, instead of really die.  
—O-oh, yeah, of course. Okay, so, how do I wake up? He asked me.  
—Wait, I'll help you.  
I focused chakra to my hands and put it on his head.  
But right before, I spoke.  
—Please, don't forget me.

I was expulsed from his dream and watched him for a moment.  
He had woken up. Would he remember?  
N-no... Impossible.. He forgot? I thought as I saw him go back to sleep.  
I was about to leave as Yume talked.  
'' I'm only telling you this cause we share the same body and mind. Look behind you.'  
I looked back and saw Naruto get up in a hurry.  
"Kilaru-chan!" His eyes were agitated. "Was it real? I'm sure it was! ... I'll go check anyways."  
I was so happy, I don't know how to explain the way I felt, but it was a great feeling.  
I returned to my body with Yume.  
'Happy?'  
Well, of course I am! We're gonna live, Yume!  
'I must agree, it feels good to know that.'

Naruto's POV  
I ran from roof to roof, but I suddenly stopped. I saw Sasuke's room was lit up by a candle.  
I stopped and knocked at his window.  
A few seconds later, there he was, at the window, still looking at me like I was an idiot. Though, this time I did not get angry!  
I think he noticed because I had a big grin.  
"What is it, Naruto? And why are you out so late?"  
"Sasuke! Come with me! It's Kilaru!"  
"What is it with Kilaru?" Sasuke's interest was perked.  
"Sasuke! Kilaru! She's alive!"  
"What? What are you saying? She's 6 feet under the ground, in a coffin with no air, and you're telling me she's alive??"  
"She came into my dream and told me to dig her up! And I believe her. I thought I had to tell you. So, will you come?"  
Sasuke was silent for a moment.  
"Hmph, whatever."  
I grinned. Heheh, he cares!  
We started running and we ran in front of Sakura's window.  
We both looked at each other.  
"... Let's go see her." I proposed.  
"Yeah. She's our teammate after all."  
So I knocked of her window.  
When it opened, she saw me. She stared at me for a moment, wide eyes.  
"What are you doing here!?" She looked mad.  
I just realised she was in a nightgown.  
I was preparing for the punch, which never came.  
"S-Sasuke...!"  
She blushed and closed the window.  
Sasuke and I still looked at each other, this time, quizzically.  
She reopened the window, this time with her ninja clothes.  
What I found really weird is that, she didn't know where we were going, but she still followed.  
"Oh and by the way, Sasuke, where are we going?"  
Sasuke looked at me.  
"At the graveyard!" I shouted.  
She stopped.  
"At the WHAT?? What are we gonna do there?"  
This time Sasuke answered.  
"Gonna go get Kilaru, right, Naruto?" He smiled.  
"Yeah!"  
"B-but.. Isn't she..?" Sakura was lost.  
"No, she isn't. She went into Naruto's dream to tell him." Sasuke explained.  
"Whaaaaat? I can't believe it, but hey, if Sasuke says so, then it must be true!"  
I was kind of happy about what Sakura said, because she believed what I had said. Yet, it wasn't me she truly believed, it was Sasuke because he said so.  
We finally arrived at the cemetery. I rushed for Kilaru's tombstone.  
I panted.  
This was the moment of truth.  
Was it really just a dream? I believe not.  
And so, we began digging.


	8. The long awaited meeting

**[:] It hurts... [:] ~A Gaara Love Story~ [:] Deep inside.. [:] ||Chapter seven||[:]**

_In the last chapter, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were digging Kilaru up._

~Kilaru's POV~  
I started hearing noises.  
[Finally! They began digging me up!]  
'Yeah, it's a relief.'  
[I totally agree with you, Yume!]  
'Well, of course. Tsss... I couldn't guess...'  
I waited for about 5 minutes.  
[Well? Did they bury me THAT much???]  
'Mhmm... This may take some time.'  
[*sweatdrop* Geez, thanks for stating the obvious...]  
Suddenly, I felt the coffin move.  
[What? Are they here already? It was about time.]

And, with a lot of noise, the coffin opened up.  
I looked up to meet Naruto's eyes.  
"It's true! It's really true! You're alive!" Naruto shouted. He suddenly started crying. "I was so scared! I really thought you were dead. Oh and euh.. Thank you.... For...You know...The dream." He smiled and blushed.  
I hugged him.  
"It's okay to cry, right?" I smiled.  
"H-hai.."  
I felt him smile below my shoulder.  
His eyes opened wide.  
"Well, we should get going now. If people see a whole, what'll they think?"  
"Wait!" Sakura screamed.  
"What is it?" I asked and blinked several times.  
"Could I... Check something?"  
"Like what?" I asked her, tilting my head on the right.  
"Your heartbeat. 'Cause the doctors said that there was none. And last time, too, when I checked."  
"Oh, that. Well of course, you can."  
My demon chuckled.  
'Ha, what will you do now?'  
[Just you wait. You'll see, won't you?]  
Sakura resumed her actions.  
I saw her sweating. Her hands were shaking too. She then gulped. Her hand reached me.  
Suddenly, she relaxed.  
"There is one. There's a beating!" She screeched happily.  
Naruto only nodded, for he felt it when we hugged, and Sasuke relaxed too.

I felt my demon's surprise.  
' How did you do that?'  
[I had planned this for a little while now. I managed to create a kind of jutsu that makes one's heart beat once dead or gone. I perfected it and now, it'll "beat" whenever someone is at 10 meters away from me, even though my heart's not there anymore. And even when I'm knocked out, it beats when people come close to me.]  
'Oh I see... Great idea. You're the first one I've seen who has ever thought of something like this.'  
[Huh? The first one? There were others? What do you mean—]  
'Oh, nothing.'  
[... Okay.]

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.  
"Maybe we should go tell the Hokage about this." Sakura suggested.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto shouted.  
Sasuke nodded and we left.  
[Heh... That's it. Tell everyone I'm not dead.. Argh. That means I'll become sort of popular. I hate this. *sigh*]  
'You should stop catching attention, you know that, right?'  
[Of course I do.. But how could I explain the fact I am alive?]  
'Well, I don't know. Find yourself.'  
[That's what I just did.] I smirked.

We arrived at the Hokage's office.  
"Hokage-sama, as you can see, Kilaru Lumazaru is alive." Sakura declared.  
He looked at me with amazement.  
"H-how could it be?" He asked me.  
"Well, when I fainted back at the bridge, I felt darkness all around me, and suddenly, after some long hours, I felt light surround me and I woke up, only to realize I was in a coffin."  
"Tell me more. What did you see in the darkness, in the light?"  
[Argh..]  
Yume laughed at me.  
'Good luck to you.'  
"Well, I don't know to explain. In the darkness, I saw... I saw a snake. It was looking at me with its yellow eyes. And then, I saw Konoha. But, the Leaf Village was different. I saw panic in people's eyes. I felt like nothing could be done. And it was a real nightmare. But then, I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and all the people whom I cherish the most. That's when the light appeared. When I woke up, I felt dizzy and called Naruto."  
"How did you call him?" The Hokage  
"I don't really feel like telling more. Maybe you could ask him?"  
While Naruto was explaining, I collapsed on the floor.  
[Darn it, I'm still weak from not using my body lately.]  
And everything went blank.

---::A few weeks later::---  
I woke up.  
[W-where am I?] I didn't know why, but I felt like this happened before. [Oh right, now I remember. I'm at the hospital, after collapsing in the Hokage's office.]  
The light of the sun passed through the window and went right on my face.  
I slowly got up. I saw my clothes and dressed up.  
I left my bed and went out through the window.  
[There's no way I'm staying in there!]  
I quickly ran through the streets and into my house.  
My house was a double-storied old house, for I wasn't rich, and hardly anything was in it. There were only the essential things, like a bathroom, kitchen, and some furniture, my bedroom at the second storey, and two other bedrooms, but empty.  
In my bedroom, there was a mirror, a bed, a window, of and course, a closet. My whole house was made of wood.  
That's all there is to know. But, somewhere well-hidden, there was a picture. In one of the room, a single picture was there. It was placed at the middle of the bedroom.  
Well, enough talking about me.  
[[Let's go back to the story now, shall we?]]

Later, I went outside to take a walk when I met Naruto and Sakura.  
Some kids were following them... Or more like, following Naruto.  
[Teehee, how cute!]  
I ran at them.  
"Naruto! Sakura!"  
They looked at me.  
"Kilaru?" They asked in unison.  
"Hai! In person!"  
"How did you get out of the hospital?" Sakura asked.  
I grinned.  
"One word: Window."  
They both sweatdropped.  
Konohamaru whispered to Naruto asking if Sakura was his girlfriend.  
Naruto, like an idiot, smiled and told Konohamaru that he was sharp.  
Sakura didn't like that a lot.  
She punched Naruto.  
Konohamaru called her a witch and suffered the same fate.  
Naruto got up and Konohamaru said something again. He said she was... UGLY.  
[Holy...]  
Sakura looked like a robot and started running after them.  
I started walking after them the faster I could.  
It took me a while, but I finally reached them.  
When I got there, I saw Konohamaru was being held up in the air by the collar.  
The one who held him up wore some kind of black clothes that formed some kind of ears on his head. He wore purple paint on his face.  
A blonde girl with four ponytails was telling him to put the kid down.  
[They..! I remember them!]  
"Kankuro! What are you doing? Put Konohamaru down!" I yelled at the guy.  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
"You know him?" Naruto and Sakura asked.  
Kankuro and the girl looked surprised.  
"And you, Temari! Why aren't you stopping him!?" I screamed.  
She looked taken aback.  
{She knows my name?} Both Kankuro and Temari asked themselves.  
"Of course I know you! You're from the Sand Village."  
Suddenly, Kankuro received a rock on his hand that was holding Konohamaru and he lost his grasp.  
Sasuke was on a tree close to us.  
Kankuro didn't seem happy.  
[But, if Kankuro and Temari are here, then maybe—]  
"Who are you?" Kankuro asked.  
"Aww... You don't remember me? Oh so sad... To be forgotten like this."  
They said nothing and Sasuke started talking to them... It almost felt like arguing.  
And suddenly, a red head talked. He was upside down the same tree that Sasuke was, except on the other side.  
"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." He said.  
He then disappeared from the tree, where Sasuke seemed surprised that the guy was there, and reappeared next to his siblings.  
"I was right! Gaara! It's you!"


	9. The Chuunin Exam!

**[:] It hurts... [:] ~A Gaara Love Story~ [:] Deep inside.. [:] ||Chapter eight||[:]**

I finally met him, Gaara.  
I waited for this day since a very long time ago.  
And it finally arrived!  
[Gaara!]  
I grinned, running at him.  
I was about to hug him when his sand rejected me.  
"G-Gaara?" I asked him with wide eyes.  
"Who are you?" He asked me with this cold and emotionless voice.  
"B-But Gaara! Don't you remember me? Me! It's ME Gaara!" I asked, pleading.  
"I never saw you before. Get out of my sight."  
I felt so distant. It was as though nothing mattered anymore. But, something woke me from this nightmare.  
"Kilaru?" Naruto asked, even more confused than I was.  
"You're Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Sand), right?" I asked the redhead with distant eyes.  
"Hai." He answered.  
"No, you're wrong. The Gaara I KNEW wouldn't have said this, wouldn't have felt this, and SURELY would have remembered me!" I felt that, like as a normal human, I should have cried, but I just couldn't, as usual.  
I walked away before anyone could tell me anything else.  
As I made my path to go somewhere else, I declared, loud and clear:  
"But it's okay. I don't hate you. It's just normal that people wouldn't remember me after such a long time. After all, it is I, the only nameless person the most unheard of in the whole universe. So I don't blame you. I blame it on me, for being Me."  
And when I had finished, I couldn't see them anymore.  
I then began to run the fastest I could, to the only place where I felt like nothing could reach me.  
[Why? I have no heart, so why? Why does it bother me so much that he doesn't know who I am? Isn't it normal? It's been 6 years since I last saw him. It's only natural.]  
I clutched my chest.  
[So then, why does it hurt so much?]  
I close my eyes.  
'What are you waiting for, dear? Why don't you just C-R-Y?'  
[... Why? You're asking me "why" ?? It's because I have no heart. I can't cry. It's impossible for me to cry, and you know it.]  
Yume stayed silent.  
I finally arrived at my happy place. There was a river, surrounded by rocks, and strangely, at this place, there were no trees. But, not too far from me, the forest surrounded this place.  
So, basically, I was in some kind of clearing.  
I kneeled next to the river, its sound appeasing me.  
I took some water in my hands and shot it in my face.  
The last time I did this, Zabuza came out of nowhere and attacked me. But now, gladly, he was dead.  
I did this repetitively and decided that I should take a bath. So I walked on the river, where it passed through the trees, and thus being hidden, I took my clothes off.  
I began washing, and this had relaxed me quite a bit.  
Five minutes later, I left the water and put my clothes on.  
I followed the river and it brought me to the ocean.  
Oh this was beautiful.  
And the sun was about to set, too.  
[WHAAT!? THE SUNSET?]  
I ran back home at full speed.  
[Maaan! Kakashi had something to tell us tomorrow, and as normally, it's early in the morning!]  
I went to bed and tried to sleep.  
I had a nightmare. One of the worst I had in several years.

≈≈ Dream≈≈  
"Hi! My name's Kilaru! What's yours?" Asked the little girl.  
"My name?" He asked. "My name's Gaara." He answered.  
"Cool!! Let's become friends from now on, Gaara!"  
"Okay!" Gaara smiled.

"We have to go, Kilaru. We have to go back to our village." Her father said.  
"B-but...!" The girl looked desperate. [Gaara-kun..!]

"Gaara, I have to leave. But I'll see you sometime soon, okay?"  
"H-hai... See you soon then!"

"What... They want to what? It's okay, Teddy, we'll be just fine, right?"  
"Kilaru, what are you doing?" A man asked.  
He just came out of the door that she was listening to.  
"Oh, nothing, otousa. I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi!"

"Teddy..! We've made it! We've made it!" The girl grinned with wide amazement.  
But, somehow, her grin seemed different, even more, unusual.  
And she walked away from the things that let her down.  
"Now it's just you and me, Teddy. We can only count on each other."  
≈≈ END of Dream≈≈

I woke up in a sweat.  
"W-what was this about? Why? Why this? Why now?" I sighed. [Gaara...] I close my eyes.  
I reopened them in a flash and looked at the clock.  
What? I had slept for only an hour?  
I sighed even more deeply.  
"There's no way I'll be able to sleep now..."  
I woke up, put on some new clean ninja clothes and was about to go downstairs.  
I stopped my track in front of a bedroom door. [That door...]  
I opened it.  
"So, onii-chan. How are you doing today?" I asked. "Just fine? Well that's great. And... what about him? And her?"  
I looked at the picture again.  
"They are doing okay, you say? Well that's... cool, I guess. Well, I'll be leaving now, onii-chan. Ja ne~!"  
I walked out of the room.  
[Wow... To start talking to a picture, I must really be losing it.]  
I hurried downstairs and went into the kitchen.  
"Well, since I have nothing better to do, I'll do myself a bento! Oh, and one for Naruto-kun too!"  
I smiled to myself.  
[I bet he'd like a home-made bento!]  
I started preparing a bento for both Naruto and me.  
I finished the meals and packed them nicely. Mine was purple with some white twirls on it, and Naruto's was orange with a white Konoha symbol on it.  
I still had an hour or two before the time, so I went off into the forest and trained.  
I kicked some tree trunks while mumbling to myself.  
"Mustn't lose, mustn't hurt, mustn't fail, mustn't cry, mustn't die, but mustn't kill. I must be stronger, I shall not fall."  
An hour passed by and I went to the rendezvous.  
Sasuke arrived half an hour after.  
I was already on a high tree with my drawing spree. Everything I saw, I drew. I saw Sasuke, and without knowing it, I drew him.  
A strong rush of wind made all my papers fall down.  
"Ah! My drawings!" I screamed and let myself fall.  
While going down, I caught all of them. Almost. One was missing and still falling down.  
And, how unlucky I am, guess which one it was.  
Sasuke caught it, of course.  
I sweat dropped.  
He looked at it.  
[Kuso! What was on that drawing anyways?]  
By the look Sasuke had, I could almost guess.  
I fell on my feet and grabbed the paper from his grasp.  
I looked at it.  
Yes, I was right.  
[So, without knowing, I drew Sasuke...]  
Sasuke looked at me with a 'wtf' face.  
I forced a laugh.  
"Oh! So I drew you without even noticing? Wow... I really WAS in my drawing spree! So that's why you made that face."  
Finally, Naruto and Sakura cut in.  
"Kilaru!" Naruto shouted.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at the same time.  
Sasuke looked at my hands. He noticed I had an extra bento.  
"Eum... That is..?" He asked and pointed the orange bento, then Naruto with a questioning expression.  
"Oh! That! Riiiiight!" I waved at Naruto. He finally reached us. "Naruto! Here's a bento I made for you this morning! Would you... like to have it?" I asked, grinning.  
He looked at me with gleaming eyes.  
"I-I can...? Really...?"  
I nodded and handed it to him. He thanked me.  
Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hello, you guys." He greeted.  
He started telling us about the Chuunin Exam.  
We all nodded.

---::A few days later::---  
I was with Naruto and Konohamaru's squad.  
I heard some noise in the bushes.  
I waited a moment and guessed that Naruto didn't hear it.  
"I have to go, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later. Have fun!" I smiled and walked away.  
[Go on, you can attack now. Wasn't this what you waited for?]  
Finally, I heard Konohamaru's girl friend scream.  
I smirked.  
[Naruto, I'll leave this to you. Let's go, now.]

Later, while I was in the forest practising, I sensed someone's presence.  
I acted as though I didn't know it.  
It took some time, but I was beginning to get bored.  
"Are you going to come out of your hide-out or not? It's been 10 minutes already." I said out loud.  
"Oh? So you knew I was there all along? Pretty good." The man spoke.  
"Well thank you, sensei!" I happily thanked. "Now, do what you came here for, just like what you did to Naruto. Am I right?"  
"Well done. Yes, you're right."  
And so, we began to fight each other.  
Our kunais clenched together, never doing more or less.  
"Do not mess with me! I will become chuunin! And it's not because you believe we are not ready that you have to break our dream! Everyone's goal! Am I correct, Iruka-sensei?"  
Iruka flinched. I took that chance to hit him in the stomach.  
"Are you sure that only you weren't ready for this? You even did an illusion since the time I trained, and right now I'm fighting a fake you. How is that even being prepared?"  
I shot the kunai in the fake Iruka's heart and it disappeared.  
"You are ready, Kilaru Lumazaru." He said.  
"Yeah, like I didn't know that. Remember this: The only one who can know if oneself is ready is that very own person. Teach this to your students, next time."  
{Impressive, I must say. That girl's got not only talent and power, but it's as though logic itself was in her.}  
"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" I grinned and ran out of the forest.

---::At the beginning of the Chuunin Exam::---  
I met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and we were ready to go inside.  
"Yeah!" Naruto and I cheered in unison. "Chuunin Exam, here we come~!"


	10. The Chuunin Exam

**[:] It hurts... [:] ~A Gaara Love Story~ [:] Deep inside.. [:] ||Chapter nine||-The Chuunin Exam!-[:]**

_In the last chapter, you (Kilaru), Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to go into the place where the Chuunin Exam takes place._

We entered.  
We were supposed to go to the 3rd floor. We saw a bunch of people around one single door.  
"What's happening over there?" I asked my team-mates.  
"I don't know, but we'll just see." Sasuke calmly answered.  
We went through the crowd and got close to the door.  
Sasuke and one of the two guys that were blocking the door exchanged words.  
They were about to attack each other, when a guy in a tight green suit stopped them.  
[Mhmm... Seems he's specialised in taijutsu. He's fast too.] I noticed.  
He looked pretty good. Physically, I think that Sakura thought he was a geek. But I didn't mind his big eyebrows and his big round eyes at all; neither did his bowl-cut matter.  
He looked like a nice guy.  
Sasuke was surprised that the guy could stop his kick with only one hand.  
[There are some people who are better than you in this world, Sasuke.]  
Lee said he didn't want a battle to start.  
And then Sasuke said that this wasn't even the right floor.  
"You must've realized it first, right Sakura? After all, you're the one who's got the best deduction in our team."  
Sakura was half there. Her bubble popped and she looked at Sasuke, surprised.  
She smiled and turned it into a smirk, and replied, "Well of course I knew! This isn't even the third floor! This is the second floor!"  
Everyone seemed surprised.  
The bowl-cut big-browed guy came to Sakura.  
"My name is Rock Lee. Please go out with me! I would protect you with my life!" He said, winked and did a thumb up.  
As he winked, a heart made its way out of it and was sent to Sakura. He kept on doing it and Sakura dodged them all.  
Lee was depressed because she evaded them as though her life depended on it.  
He was at the wall, all while depressing.  
One of his comrades asked Sasuke's name. Sasuke didn't tell him as he replied with something I once told him: "It's impolite to ask someone's name without saying yours first.  
Anyways, the rest of the convo was not important. All I know is that Naruto was angry because everyone wanted to know who Sasuke was and didn't care about him.  
He was also depressed and went beside Lee and they had the same position of depression. How sad.  
I went next to the two of them. I looked at Lee.  
"Hey, Lee. If you want to, maybe later we could talk together, hmm? I would like to be friends with you alright? You look like a really nice guy." I smiled to him. He almost cried.  
I turned around to look at Naruto.  
"Come on, Naruto. It's okay now. Everyone will know your name when you become Hokage, so just hurry up!"  
We left, hand in hand, after I told Naruto to come.

On our way to the doors ( the GOOD ones ) we met a strange person.  
He was just there. Doing nothing. At ALL.

I went beside. I poked him.  
"Someone theeeeere~?"  
I was freaked out by his eyes. They SLOOOOOWLY moved toward my direction.  
"Are you okay..?" I asked. He.. was... weird.  
And suddenly, he ran away from me to finally stop in front of two person and yelled:  
"You're finally here! There was this cute girl trying to talk to me, but you said not to do anything until you get here! So, if you'll excuse me~"  
I think I flushed. [Is he talking about me?] I looked around. I saw Sakura. [Surely, he's not speaking about her!]  
He walked back to where I was standing with a big grin in his face. He wore a black t-shirt with simple blue lined at the bottom of the shirt itself as well as the sleeves. He wore wrists bands. His pants were of a dark blue, almost black, with a bandage on his left leg, also where his hitai-ate was. I presumed he was right-handed.  
I looked at him quizzically.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Because a cute girl wanted to get my attention! My name's Zenaku."  
"Well, if you're interested into knowing the cute girl's name, it's Kilaru." I winked at him.  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Sasuke muttered.  
I looked at him with flames in my eyes. The flames dropped but a smirk appeared. I close my eyes and gestured Sasuke.  
"Oh and, this is emo-boy, AKA Sasuke, there's Naruto and Sakura." I smiled.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" He gazed at Sasuke.  
"Him? Hell no!"  
"And who's the orange one?" He asked again.  
"Naruto? I consider him as a brother! =D"  
"Oh. I see. Then, I'll present you to my teammates."  
"Well then let's go." I smiled, ready to listen.  
"Himitsu is the guy and the girl's name is Unmei. They're cousins."  
I didn't realize back then, but they all had highlights in their hair.  
Zenaku had aqua highlights while Himitsu had blue and Unmei green.  
"I looooove your highlights!" I screeched.  
"Talk about a way to get seen by the opponents." Sasuke remarked, but said it with a spiteful voice.  
I could see he glanced at Naruto while saying so.  
"Heyy!" Naruto shouted. He started pouting while he turned away.  
I smiled and sweatdropped.  
Unmei seemed shocked. "That's not so nice!" She complained at Sasuke.  
Himitsu saw Sakura.  
"Oh and... Who's this lady?" He asked.  
"Oh? That's Sakura. Nothing much, though. I never saw OR heard anyone talk to her like you did. It's a miracle!"  
Sakura had angry marks on her forehead.  
She hit Naruto, who complained. "Why'd you hit! I didn't do anything! Kilaru's the one who talked! Not me!"  
"Well, I don't wanna hit HER... She's just... SCARY..."Sakura whispered the last part.  
"She reminds of Zenaku, except he looks more of a dem—"  
"Anyways, I guess we'll be leaving, you guys." Zenaku interrupted Unmei. "It was nice meeting you.  
"See ya!" I waved happily at them.  
And soon we could not see them anymore  
"Well, they were nice, don't you think?" I smiled.  
"Well, your "boyfriend" seemed pretty weak, if you ask me." Sasuke looked away.  
I twitched at the word "boyfriend".  
"My... "boyfriend" you said?" My back was facing him. I slowly turned my head towards him. My eyes glared daggers at him. "Dare say that again?"  
"Hmph." He looked at his right.  
"Okay, I take that as a no! So let's go now!"  
{F-freaky...} Sakura thought to herself.  
Though, I can read people's thoughts...

---::Meanwhile::---  
Zenaku, Unmei and Himitsu were now out of Team 7's sight.  
Zenaku grabbed Unmei by the throat and pushed her on the wall.  
"Don't EVER compare me to those monsters..." He spat out.  
"H-hai..." Unmei managed to reply.  
Himitsu gulped.  
Zenaku let go of his grasp.  
"Alright. Let's go now." He said and started walking.

---::Back to Team 7::---  
~3rd person POV~  
The team was walking towards the door where, on the other side, there were tons of ninja willing to become a shinobi. But, right in front of the gate, they saw their sensei, Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
"So, you came too, Sakura."  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Well, I guess now you three can go on to the Chuunin Exam."  
"What do you mean by "now"? Couldn't we go on to the Chuunin Exam anyways?"  
"No, you need to be on a team of three people to participate."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked.  
"I didn't want Naruto or Sasuke forcing you to take it, now wouldn't I?"  
"But, even if I didn't come, they would still have Kilaru!"  
"Yeah! Kila— Wait! Just WHERE is Kilaru!?" Naruto looked around, agitated.  
"Since Sakura came, Kilaru knew she couldn't come with you guys. I told her that since she was the last one of the team, she could take the Chuunin Exam depending on Sakura's decision. If she chose to take it, Kilaru would go, if she wouldn't, Kilaru would."  
"B-but that's.. Then it's my fault she can't get in?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, don't think of it like that. Think of it as you chose something to make her decision clear."  
"But you can't just do that, sensei! She's part of our team!"  
"Yeah! She's been on our team as long as we've been! It's not just because she's new that she wouldn't really be part of our team!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Yeah, she's a member of our team. Though I don't really think anything about her, she should at least get to go to the Chuunin Exam." Sasuke spoke.  
"Yeah! She doesn't deserve that! She's really good too!" Naruto shouted.  
"Hai, hai. I know that, but I can't do anything. Only teams of three can participate." Kakashi stated.  
"Well, if Kilaru-onee-chan isn't going, then I'm not going either!" Naruto pouted.  
"I understand, Naruto. But you see—"  
"Sensei! Please do something about this! We can't just leave her!" Sakura yelled.  
"I know, that's why I asked the Third for an... exception."  
"WHAAAAAT!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "Why didn't you tell us before!?"  
"I was just testing your teamwork." Kakashi smiled (beneath his mask).  
"S-so.. That means Kilaru can come with us?" Naruto asked, eyes gleaming.  
"Yup. I asked the Third if she could. He told me "Of course! Even though it might seem unfair, we can't just force her to forget about it"! So that means that she can, even though your team will be a four-man cell." Kakashi explained.  
"So... Where is she now?" Sakura asked.  
The door slowly opened.  
The team could see a pair of green eyes looking at them.  
Sakura flinched.  
Suddenly, the door opened really fast.  
"I'm HERE!!" The figure screamed.  
"Kilaru-nee chan!" Naruto cried out.  
"Naruto-nii chan!" She exclaimed.  
They hugged.  
"Pff.. They look like 6 years-old children..." Sasuke sputtered.  
"Awww! Sasuke is jealous because Naruto got a hug from Kilaru!" Kilaru herself exclaimed as though talking to a baby. "You can always ask for one!"  
Sakura felt a sudden anger filled with... jealousy?  
"Sakura would surely be happy to give you one!" Kilaru finished.  
The pink-haired girl was suddenly happy, but still in a state of shock. {She just...?}  
"Anyways, you should all go inside. I am proud of you guys, so don't disappoint me now!" Kakashi declared. He smiled, eyes closed.  
"Hai!" Kilaru screamed. She looked at Naruto. "Let's go, Naruto-kun!"  
She took him by the hand and rushed inside. "The people inside are pretty quiet, but don't worry! They shouldn't bite!"  
Sasuke and Sakura followed.

~Kilaru's POV (once again xD)~  
I saw Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look pretty amazed by the amount of people inside.  
"Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" I cheered as I close the door.  
Some people looked at me.  
{She closed the door with only one hand!?}  
{That door was pretty heavy, you know!?}  
I could hear all their thoughts.  
I smirked at their remarks.  
I went back to Naruto.  
Every nine rookies joined us as we were talking.  
But, since we were talking rather loud for SOME people, a strange guy with weird, round glasses came to us. He had grey hair and dark eyes.  
"Hello there. I see you're new around here."  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.  
"I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you. And, you are...?"  
"I'm Sasuke. Uch—"  
"Alright, Sasuke. We all know you're from the Uchiha clan, so please stop that."  
We started talking, but I didn't quite listen. I was too busy looking for my new friends (AKA Zenaku, Unmei and Himitsu)  
When I finally found them, I started mimicking things in order for him to understand what I was talking about.  
I snapped out when I heard Sasuke say the name "Gaara".  
[Gaara?]  
They were talking about cards, how the guy knew a lot about people, etc. I heard his name. It was Kabuto.  
[I don't like this guy...] I thought. [I'll just have to keep a close eye on him.]  
I checked his chakra card on Gaara.  
[Ha! He doesn't have much info about him.]  
"I see that you don't have as much info as you pretend to, Kabuto."  
"Hmm? And you are?"  
"Oh, me? Just call me Kilaru. I bet you don't have a card about me, huh? I'm new around here."  
He started his thingy.  
"Oh, you're right. I don't. And, what do you know about this Gaara." He declared.  
"Oh, nothing important. I just happen to know how he attacks, and why he has his gourd on his back, buuuuut... This surely won't be of any use to you."  
"Well, it could always be of some kind of use." Kabuto said and waited expectedly.  
I snapped out.  
"What? Oh, you want me to tell you? Nah... Wouldn't help anyone. I guess." I smirked.  
"As you wish."  
So the guy continued to talk with them and I continued talking to Zenaku (with gestures).  
3 minutes or so later, I felt movement.  
I looked and saw 3 people from the sound running at Kabuto.  
[Great... No just WHAT did he do..?]  
The guy hit him, but Kabuto dodged it by stepping by. He smirked, but his glasses broke and he kneeled down and starting to puke.  
I couldn't hide the smile I made when I saw him like that. I quickly hid it and looked at Naruto and Sakura who helped him up.  
"Put this on your cards: The Sound Team WILL become Chuunins." One of them said.  
"Yeah, yeah, and I killed my village." I said.  
Naruto laughed.  
We heard sound and smoke appeared.  
"Silence, everyone! I am your 1st examiner, Ibiki Morino!" A man with scars on his face declared.


	11. Enter—The Forest of Death!

**[:] It hurts... [:] ~A Gaara Love Story~ [:] Deep inside.. [:] ||Chapter eleven||-Enter—The Forest of Death!-[:]**

We ran out the door as though we would die if we didn't, which would probably be the case.  
[They'll probably start searching for us, if that's true, then this WILL be some trouble..] I thought as I ran behind the rest of my team.  
"Hey, Sasuke-teme.." I called.  
Without even glancing at me, he answered: "What is it?"  
"I think we should stop here. Surely people are gonna come at us first. Besides, I think Naruto needs to... go to the bathroom.." I sweatdropped and looked at him with a smile.  
He returned it.  
"Alright. But hurry up, will you?" He looked at Naruto with an annoyed face.  
"Hai, hai." Naruto answered.  
He was about to unzip his pants right here right now.  
[IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND? Sakura will KILL him!]  
I jumped on him, making him fall back.  
"W-what are you doing?" He asked, hiding a blush.  
"Don't make Sakura hit you, Naruto! You know it hurts!" I whispered so that only he could hear it.  
He flinched. "Y-you're right! Thanks!"  
He reached a bush further away and well... you don't have to ask to know what he did there. ^^;  
He came back in no time.  
"Man!! So much came out!! I feel great now!!" He yelled.  
My eyes snapped wide open.  
[Naruto—!]  
I looked at him and pretended everything was fine.  
"So... Naruto-kun. Are we still gonna do what we planned to do earlier?"  
[Ha! Answer to that, imposter!]  
{What? Oh, what to say. I really don't know what she is talking about...}  
I let a smirk slip.  
"Did you bite your tongue? Are you gonna teach me how to catch some fish later or not?"  
"But of course I am! It's not like I forgot or anything..." He sweatdropped.  
I also sweatdropped. "So you DID forget. Now, isn't that just you to forget a promise!"  
As soon as I finished my sentence, Sasuke punched him.  
"Whoa, Sasuke! It's not because he forgot that you had to go that far!" Sakura screeched.  
"Don't you get it?" I snapped at her.  
"Huh?" She looked at me confused.  
"This ISN'T Naruto! You should've known just by looking at him!"  
She looked at him again.  
"Wha—Oh wait, now I see!" She smirked.  
"Finally!!" I sighed in relief. I looked at the impostor. "First of all, you should know that Naruto is right handed. Secondly, even though not everyone saw it, Naruto got scatched on his cheek by Anko."  
Sasuke fought "Naruto" while I was explaining the whole thing to Sakura.  
I went searching for Naruto. It didn't take too long before I found him tied up behind the tree.  
"Naruto-nii-chan.." I smiled with a sweatdrop.  
He smiled back at me. "Heheh..."  
I cut the ropes that imprisoned him and we joined Sasuke.  
The fake Naruto ran away saying he should've been accompanied by his comrades.  
Then, Sasuke told us we needed a codeword to prevent these kinds of things happening.  
"Listen carefully, I'll only say it once. The nin song, 'Nin machine'.. When is asked, answer with... "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.""  
"Ok!" Sakura smiled.  
"Alright, I'll try my best remembering this..!" I close my eyes and sighed, hiding a smirk.  
"W-wait! That's impossible to remember!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"But, Sasuke.." I started.  
"Hmm?" He looked at me, uninterested.  
"Did you bump your head or something? This is supposed to be a C-O-D-E-W-O-R-D, not a T-H-I-S—W-H-O-L-E--S-E-N-T-E-N-C-E--I-S--T-H-E--P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D!!" I returned his look.  
I felt sum rumbling in the floor.  
"Everyone, JUMP!" I shrieked.  
Suddenly, a rush of wind came crashing in our direction..  
I jumped out of the way.  
I saw Sasuke and Sakura do the same, but in the other direction. I joined them.  
I notice Sasuke and Sakura talking, probably about that stupid sentence-like codeword.  
I walked in their direction.  
"Don't make another step forward!" Sasuke warned me.  
"What are you gonna do if I DO take a step forward?" I smirked.  
"I will have to attack you." Sasuke glared at me.  
"Now isn't that just you, ne?" I stuck my tongue at him.  
Quickly, a mocking expression showed on my face.  
"You? Beat **me**? Don't be _ridiculous_. Why would the three of you dig me up if it was just to _kill_ me? But, anyways, if that stupid little answer is all you want, fine. "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared." " While saying the code, I close my eyes and pointed the sky.  
Sasuke still kept on glaring at me.  
Naruto came in sight.  
"Everyone! There you were—!"  
[He—! Don't tell me...]  
"Wait! What is the password?" Sakura stopped him.  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" He smiled. "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."  
Sakura smiled while Sasuke and I tensed.  
Emo-kid shot him a kunai.  
"Wha—!? Sasuke, why'd you do that? He got it right!"  
"Exactly." We both answered. I looked at her. "Naruto wouldn't remember that. He would probably say "Oops, I forgot the password." Plus, did you see that way he dodge that kunai? This is **NOT** _my_ Naruto-nii-chan!"  
Sakura's eyes widened. {She's right..}  
[But that means...] My eyes snapped open. [Where is the REAL Naruto!? O_O]  
"Kuso! Naruto!!" I close my eyes and tried to feel his chakra.  
It was faint, but I still felt it.  
I ran to that direction and found a gigantic snake. [Even if we're in the Forest of Death, there is NO freaking way a snake like THAT could've been here without anyone knowing. someone must've summoned it!]

---::Sakura's POV::---  
[And where's Naruto? This one is too creepy...]  
The snake dude took out his scroll.  
"You want my "Earth Scroll", right? Since you guys have the "Heaven Scroll"..."  
[..!! It's an Earth Scroll! It's the one we need!]  
His tongue left his mouth and encircled the scroll. He pushed it down his throat and swallowed it.

---::Back to Kilaru's POV::---  
I looked around, searching for Naruto.  
"Don't tell me..." I looked at the snake with disgust. I jumped on the snake's head and looked at it in its eyes.  
"You... You _ATE_ my onii-chan!?"  
[At least it takes some time until the body is completely decomposed by the acid in the snake's body.]  
I close my eyes. I could feel his presence. I felt it grow bigger and bigger. My eyes snapped open.  
"Kage Bunshins!? Oh god it's gonna blow up!!"  
I jumped back and as I touched the floor, the giant snake popped like a balloon.  
I saw Naruto full of the snake's liquid on him.  
I reached his side.  
"Let's go, onii-chan!"  
"Hai, onee-chan!!!" He winked at me while sticking his tongue out.  
I guess... I just blushed... But hey, only a little!  
I took his hand and we started running.  
[Mhmm... I wonder what Gaa—... No—.Now is not the time to think about _him_...]  
When we came back, we saw Sasuke fighting an enemy (more like losing to him) with a long tongue and a snake-like behaviour.  
[Him?] I looked at him with disgust. [Or, is that _**EVEN**_ a guy!?]  
I whispered to Naruto. "Naruto, do a diversion. No matter what, they mustn't know I'm there."  
"Wakatta." He whispered back.  
Naruto yelled in their direction. "Uzumaki Naruto to the rescue! Oh, and what was that password again?"  
I smirked. [He's doing it pretty well. But something is bothering me. Why do I feel a strange power inside Naruto? And why do I feel like it's calling for me? I've felt it since we got back from the last mission with Zabuza and Haku..]  
Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's arrival.  
"Naruto! NIGERU! (Run!)" He then screamed.  
But the snake-like dude's attention was now on Naruto.  
{Kuso!} Sasuke cursed to himself..  
[W-what? What's this feeling I'm getting from this person..? It's so vicious..]  
'It's just like _him_..'  
[Huh? You know him Yume?]  
'I get a feeling that it is somebody I once met..'  
Sasuke wanted to put Naruto out of the fight. I could feel it.  
[What's this moron thinking about!?]  
"Okay. If I give you the scroll, will you leave us alone?"  
"What's your problem!?" Naruto screamed at him.  
"We can't beat this guy!"  
"What a clever choice." The man spoke.  
'That voice! It can't really be him, right?'  
[How should I know? I don't even know who you're talking about!]  
"Take it!!"  
As soon as he finished his sentence, Sasuke threw our scroll to the enemy.  
[Naruto, DO SOMETHING!! Darn that Sasuke.. deciding on everything like that, what a selfish teme..] I thought.  
And just as I thought, Naruto wouldn't let him. Oh no he wouldn't.  
He jumped and caught the scroll before it reached the snake-dude.  
"You teme (bastard)!! What are you doing!?" Emo-boy yelled. "Do you understand the situation!?"  
Naruto punched Sasuke. From where I saw it, I couldn't tell if it hit him or not.  
{Huh?} Sakura asked herself.  
[Yeah! Go Naruto!] I cheered in my head.  
"What was that all of a sudden!?" Uchiha kid screamed.  
[Oh my god, I really just want to cheer out loud for Naruto! But, I can't! T_T ]  
"Naruto... What are..." Sakura barely muttered.  
"I forgot the codeword... So I can't test it, but..." He stopped. "You're Sasuke's fake, aren't you!?"  
"What?" Sakura looked startled.  
"You total moron!! I'm the real Sasuke!!" He yelled back.  
"Liar..." Naruto blurted out. "There's no way a stupid coward like you... Is the Sasuke I know!!!"  
[Yeah! You tell him Naruto! Tell him the _**truth**_!]  
"I don't know how strong this guy is but.. What guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll? You're the one too freaked out to understand the situation!!"  
At each of his words, I nodded to myself. [Naruto, it's your time to prove yourself! Heh!]  
The man spoke. "Hehehe... Naruto-kun..." Strangely, his eyes weren't looking in the same direction.  
[Ewww... What kind of freak IS that?!]  
"**You are correct!!**" He exclaimed, licking his lips. "Since I can... just _kill_ you and take the scroll." While he was speaking, he bit his thumb and slid it on his arm, where some seals were made.  
[Wait—! Aren't these summoning seals!?]  
"Shut up!" Naruto screamed and ran at him.  
[Okay, Naruto, I know I have been cheering you since some time, but, this is not the way it should happen... This is not the way things should be!]  
"No!! Nigeru (run away)!! Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted out.  
My eyes widened as I heard my onii-chan's thoughts. Though, it wasn't from surprise, it was the feelings I got from it.  
{Kuso... I've lost respect for you, Sasuke!!} He thought.  
A gigantic serpent was summoned.  
'T-that! No doubt about it, _this is __**HIM**_.....' Yume looked troubled. 'This is bad.'  
[What? What is bad? And who is this guy anyways!?]  
'This guy.. I'm sure you've heard of him. His name is.. _**Orochimaru**_... Whatever his purpose for being here... This is no good at all.'  
[O-Orochimaru!? Are you serious!? Shouldn't he look older than this!? I wonder what he is doing _here_, of all places.]  
Naruto got hit by the giant snake.  
"Naruto!!!" Sasuke and Sakura both screamed.  
"N—!" I let out escape, but I forced my hand in front of my face. [Kuso! I almost gave myself away to the enemy.  
{Where is Kilaru!? We need her help, NOW!} Sakura thought to herself.  
I close my eyes. [Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. For now, all I can do is staring.]  
"Hehe... Go ahead and eat him." Orochimaru told his snake.  
Naruto was slowly falling closer and closer to the reptile's mouth.  
Suddenly, he kicked it real hard.  
"Eat sh*t!" He yelled at the same time.  
From the point of view I had, I saw Naruto look at Orochimaru and that guy being taken aback.  
[UGH! W-what is this feeling!? It aches!] I clutched my chest.  
"Naruto has snapped but... Why is this Naruto so strong!?" Sakura shouted.  
Orochimaru used a jutsu to hit Naruto.  
{Those eyes... There's no mistaking it.} He then thought.  
Naruto hit a tree and didn't seem to move.  
[What? What eyes? What is he talking about!?] (Point of view is no good to see these details..)  
{That is Naruto!?} Sasuke asked as though someone heard.  
{Hehe, this is getting fun!!} The snake-man thought.  
"Sasuke-kun, now it's your turn!! What will you do?!!"  
"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Sakura screamed as Orochimaru's snake was about to strike him.  
------------- [Naruto! Oh my god! Such a great timing!]  
------------- 'You can say that again..'  
Naruto had stopped the gigantic snake right before it struck Sasuke. "How?", you ask me?  
He had 2 kunais in his hands, his back facing the snake. The kunais were planted in the reptile's jaw, keeping it from moving.  
"Ugh!" I clutched my shirt in the chest area. I was now kneeling down. [What IS this feeling?]  
"Hey... you... alright ... scaredy cat?" Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke's horrified gaze. I could guess from that scene, **and** Uchiha's facial expression. . I think this happened when they went to the mission where we met Zabuza and Haku. It must've taken place when I was still at the hospital. From his reaction, surely Sasuke said that one same thing to Naruto.  
I forced myself to look up at Naruto.  
My eyes widened as I saw his. [A-are they "red"!? Is that what the villagers were saying when I first met him? "There he is/It's _him_!/ Stay away from him!/ He's **not** _human_! He's a _monster_! Get away from him!"... Yume! Do you know which demon Naruto possesses? If you do, **PLEASE** tell me!]  
'From the feeling I get, it's no ordinary demon. I've only met this one once, but I can assure you, it's strong.'  
[WHO!? JUST **WHO** IS THAT DEMON?]  
'I'm sure _you've_ heard about it... It's _actually_.. The **Kyuubi** (Nine-Tailed Fox)'s chakra.'  
[*gasp* W-what!? Yume Karyuudo, if you are joking me, this is no fun.] I warned her.  
'Do you think I'd make up that kind of joke? Though it WOULD've been kind of fun, you know.'  
[Hahaha. I am SO laughing at the moment.] I sarcastically remarked.  
I looked closer at Naruto. [Though I must agree, him having _the_ Kyuubi inside of him could explain why I felt this way about him.. But, why not sooner? Could it be his demon wasn't awakened at that time?]  
'That guy! Orochimaru! What's he about to do!?'  
[Huh?] I put my attention back to the battle.  
Before I had noticed, Naruto was in Orochimaru's hands. He held him up by the collar.  
Suddenly, he pulled onii-chan's shirt up.  
[P-pervert!] I thought, pointing at him accusingly.  
I saw, on Naruto's belly, an 8 Trigram Seal. [Is that the seal used to imprison Kyuubi? That person must've had potentials.. Though he shouldn't be alive anymore. And how come does Naruto still live? The exchange for these seals is the user's soul... Could it be someone really strong managed to seal it into Naruto?]  
'Yes, indeed. The Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into your little friend over there.'  
My eyes beamed. [Really!? Wow, he's a great man! But I see he paid with his life.. And why did he choose Naruto-kun, of all people?]  
'Say, who knows?' She shrugged.  
I was taken by surprise as I saw the vicious snake's fingers lit with purple light.  
[Oh darn it! He's not planning on—!]  
I was running at Naruto. Everything seemed as though in slow-motion.  
"Naruto-nii-chan!"  
Orochimaru had already stricken him.  
He then threw Naruto down the snake.  
{Oh snap! If he falls from that way up he's gonna—!} Sakura thought as she sent a kunai that pinned the blond to a tree by the orange-flashy sweater.  
"You snake-like TEME! Why did you do that to him!? Why did you put a seal on another seal!? That's crazy!"  
"Oh, so there's another one. Tell me, for how long have you been there?" He asked.  
"How long? Since Naruto came here, duh!"  
"I see.. You're pretty talented.. But that won't help you get out alive." He licked his lips.  
'That man.. He hasn't changed that much. No, In fact.. He looks younger than usual. Something's not right about this...'  
"Orochimaru.."  
"Oh, you even know my name? I'm impressed."  
"But of course I know it! Somebody you _MIGHT_ have known told me. I'll give you a tip. She has neko ears and tail."  
"You don't happen to be.. Yume Karyuudo's... container? I'm surprised; I heard she was harsh when it came to a container, instead of a sacrifice." The guy declared.  
As soon as he said that, I glanced at Sasuke, then Sakura. They both looked too stunned to realise what was happening.  
"I just met you and I already hate you." I spat out.  
"What "so merciless act" have you done for that _she_ actually choose, of all people who have sinned, _**you**_?  
"That is none of your business." I fiercely argued. "Anyways, Yume told me that.. You've _PHYSICALLY_ changed. You look younger. Now, what did you do?"  
"Oh, that I cannot tell you, dear...?"  
"My name?.."  
[Should I tell him, Yume? I'm scared he'll fantasize about me if I do.. Him knowing my name means the END of me!] I shivered.  
'I don't think you should. He'll find out anyways. However, I must tell you that I have a bad feeling about what he wants to do, _**AND**_ his purpose here, in Konoha. Maybe he has allies to do his evil deeds..'  
[Euh.. Thanks... I guess?]  
'WATCH OUT!! HE—'  
Everything went blank as he managed to knock me out.


End file.
